Love Conquers All Even Zero!
by RukiRomance
Summary: Can love really conquer all- even pain, anger, frustration, hurt, fear, & broken trust? Kaname can only hope... Rated M - VLDS. YAOI. New Summary. Plot now in development. R&R -suggestions are wanted and welcome-
1. Sly Takuma

_**Love Conquers All… Even Zero!**_

**A/N:** Ruki-chan here! Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my failure of a first impression fan fiction, _**The Prince's Knight**_. For anyone who hasn't read my profile yet, _**TPK**_ is going to be on hold until further notice. (dodges sharp projectiles e_e) I know! I'm horrible! Gomen nasai!

This story has been moved to the top of my priority list and will stay as such from now until I say so! XD  
Please feel free to PM me your thoughts! I love getting mail! It's exhilarating! Ah! Gomen! Please continue to **REVIEW!!!!** Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Flamers can go to hell!

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DO NOT READ!

THE REST OF YOU CRAZED YAOI FANS, PLEASE ENJOY!

**Warning(s):** yaoi vampire sex, blood, a little kink, OOC-ness (you can be the judge), doom-n-gloom, and a few sneaky little fluffy segments here and there. _**This fic is rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk!**_

**Summary: **Once he has his sights set on something, Kuran Kaname will stop at nothing until it is his. In this case, the "_**it"**_, happens to be Kiryuu Zero! And obviously, the unsuspecting hunter has absolutely no idea what's in store for him.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Vampire Knight, do you really think I would be _here? _The answer is NO! Matsuri Hino is the goddess of Vampire Knight. I only borrow her gorgeous characters and let my deranged sex-crazed plot bunnies have free range! This is a product of their consummating!

* * *

It was like the start of any other day for Zero. Wake up at three in the fucking morning, shower, get dressed in the black Day Class uniform, brush teeth, and escort the _'Advanced Students'_ back to their humble Moon Dorms. Sounds simple, right? _Hmm, well, today was going to be quite… interesting… for the silver-haired hunter. _Oh what thou day hath wrought.

Zero was mentally checking off his 'shit-to-get-done' list. _Shower? Check. Properly attired and decent? Check. Guardian sleeve band? Hmmm, yep! Homework done? Bed made? Bloody Rose in its holster and at my waist? Check. Checkers. And Checkmate! _After the routine run through, he locked his door and made his way down the dark corridor of the Sun Dorms. Yuuki was sick today, which meant that Zero would be escorting the Night Class alone. _Oh, joy._ Not that it was difficult in the early mornings. Only the crazy-ass girls wake up at the devil's hours to sneak a glimpse of the unearthly beauty of the vampires. Still, he made sure his usual glare-o-death was plastered on his face. He wasn't in the mood for pretty much anything at the moment. His heart was beating a bit faster than usual and he could feel the start of a headache coming on.

The sun was at least an hour away from breaking the horizon. Zero had made it to the entrance of the Academy building with a good ten minutes to spare. He leaned against the wall next to the doors and looked down the pathway that forks about a quarter mile down the path. The right path lead to the Moon Dorms; and the left path lead to the Sun Dorms. He spotted two girls giggling next to a bush; they were still dressed in their night gowns. _Bat crazy girls. They aren't even that great!_ Zero couldn't help but scoff. _If only they knew whom, no, make that __**what,**__ they were so eager to see, then maybe they would be running for the hills, rather than kiss the soles of the bloodsuckers' feet._ He made sure to glare straight at them when they spotted him from their hiding spot. The giggling stopped as they anxiously waited for the Night Class to exit the school. _Absolute silence; fucking beautiful! Maybe Yuuki should get sick more often!_ At that thought, Zero couldn't help smirking on the inside.

Zero's thoughts were interrupted as his hunter senses screamed 'vampires, and lots of 'em'. There was something off about the group of vampires about to walk through the doors. The only presence he couldn't detect was the purebloods. His heart skipped a beat at that knowledge. _What the hell?_ Shaking his head, he pushed off the wall and walked down the path a little ways, just in front of the bush the fan-girl pair were "hiding". As the doors opened, Zero's straying thoughts were confirmed when he saw the Vice Dorm Leader, Ichijou Takuma, leading the gang, instead of the brunet Dorm Leader. Zero's train of thought did a U-turn back to the pureblood. _Where the hell is Kuran? He was escorted to class last night. I know 'cuz I could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my skull. _Mentally kicking himself for worrying about a leech, and _Kuran_ of all people, he turned to the girls in the bush.

"Day Class students should be in bed at this time. You have three seconds to be back at the Sun Dorms or there will be detention slips for a week with your names on them." Zero's voice was void of emotion but dripping with drop-dead-seriousness. The girls 'hmph'-ed and returned his glare with one of their own silently yelling at him, _Zero-kun always has to be a party-pooper!_ They had hurried to their dorms to avoid detention, happy enough to have glimpsed the beautiful Night Class.

"Good morning, Kiryuu-kun. How is Yuuki-chan doing? We heard she fell ill after last night's escort," Takuma smiled and stepped forward, bowing slightly. _It's hard to hate the damn leeches when you have one like the Vice Dorm Leader being so kiss-ass polite! _Zero's glare softened, but just a little. Shrugging he turned, "Not sure. I haven't had a chance to check on her." He looked over his shoulder to see Takuma with a huge grin on his face. "By the way, where is Kuran? Did he cut class early?" The group of aristocrats behind Takuma glared daggers at Zero. Ruka and Aidou went rigid at the blatant disrespect the prefect showed. The air got thicker and the temperature dropped a good ten degrees. Zero ignored this. They all knew he never showed respect for the pureblood. They also knew they couldn't do anything to straighten Zero out because that would just create trouble for their _Kaname-sama._

"Kaname-sama left early. He informed the professor that he was behind on his paperwork that the Chairman need as soon as possible, so he excused himself from lessons to catch up." Takuma replied, still all smiley. He was used to Zero's easy-going personality; so open and honest. The silver-haired hunter kept walking; they were almost to the Moon Dorm Gates. "Oh…" Zero's reply was that of… disappointment? Takuma's curious nature got the best of him. _This could be a chance of a lifetime! _He could barely contain a giggle. Zero stopped just outside the Gates, and sure enough he could feel the pureblood's presence in the Dorms. Takuma stopped next to Zero and waited until everyone was inside before he spoke quietly so only Zero could hear.

"I'll tell Kaname-sama you said 'hello'. Would you like me to relay anything else to him?" Takuma hardly ever engaged in conversation with the hunter. If Zero wasn't starting to feel fatigued then he would have been aware of the devious look in Takuma's eyes. _Why the hell is Ichijou still talking to me?_ Zero shrugged, "Do whatever you want. I'm going back to my dorm to try and get some sleep before classes start." _The fuck? Why did I just tell him what I was planning to do?_ Running a hand through his silver hair and placing the other in his pocket, he headed to the Sun Dorm, leaving an all too giddy Takuma at the gates. Once the hunter was out of sight, Takuma spoke, mostly to himself, "Whatever you say Kiryuu. I believe I will make your _invitation_ sound _much_ more appealing to Kaname."

-x-

A soft knock on his bedroom door brought Kaname out of his mountain of paperwork. After sensing who it was he spoke normally, "It's open," _Classes have ended already?_ Kaname was so engrossed in looking over and signing the evil paperwork, he had lost track of time.

He placed his pen on the desk and turned in his chair to face the door. Takuma entered with a bow, showing his undying respect. Kaname smiled, _No matter how many times I've told him to be normal when he's around me, Takuma always manages to treat me like a higher being. _He held in a sigh, _even if I __**am**__ considered royalty. _He smiled at his childhood friend with a nod, "How were lessons, Takuma? Is there something I can do for you?"

Takuma smiled, knowing how much Kaname didn't like him being so formal. _Gomen, Kaname, old habits die hard._ He closed the door and entered the room. "Lessons were rather boring." He glanced at the desk strewn with piles of papers and manila folders. "Did I interrupt your work?" The blond vampire asked sincerely. Kaname smiled, _there's the Takuma I've known since we were little._ The brunet chuckled, motioning for Takuma to take a seat on the divan closer to him, "Not at all, Takuma. To what do I owe the pleasure of you rescuing me from drowning in this whirlpool of paperwork?" He couldn't help but smile at the almost to real possibility of being swallowed up by the ever reproducing papers and folders.

"I thought you would be interested in the short conversation including myself and Kiryuu-kun this evening." The green-eyed vampire had a growing grin forming on his flawless face. Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow in interest and shifted in his chair. _Where could Takuma be going with this? Was it a mistake on my part for telling him about my growing interest in Zero Kiryuu?_ He ran a hand through his dark tresses and grinned at the blond. "Do tell, Takuma. I'm _**dying**_ to hear the depreciating things _my _silver knight has to say about me." His voice was dripping in sarcasm, which was unlike his character. Takuma couldn't miss it, but he knew it was with good reason, after all, he was, what you could consider, teasing the pureblood. Obviously Kaname found it a little amusing, since he was chuckling.

"Well," Takuma placed his hands on his knees, like a kid ready to explode from withholding a secret that's so hard to keep, "Kiryuu-kun asked where you were during escort. I told him you left early, as you did, and was shocked to hear disappointment in his voice," He paused, slightly biting his lip. He wanted to pause for dramatic effect, but Kaname was getting impatient. "Well? Was that it?" Takuma couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped his mouth when he heard the eagerness in his friend's voice. "Not yet, Kaname. When we were at the gates he told me to tell you he said 'hello' and that, if or when you finish with your tedious work, he would be in his room if you felt up for a chat." Takuma giggled some more. He couldn't help it. This was the perfect chance to get Kaname to make a move!

Kaname was pretty positive the hunter didn't say anything like that, but decided that Takuma was trying to help. _Maybe it was time for me to make a move on the silver-haired beauty._ "_**MY**_ Kiryuu Zero said that?" Takuma nodded. The pureblood smiled a real, genuine smile, memories of the past flashing in his mind. Takuma was awestruck by the unguarded look the pureblood was showing. Kaname seemed to feel the sweetness in the room and stood from his chair. "Well then, perhaps I should visit him, ne Takuma? What do you think?"

Emerald eyes shimmered. He stood from his seat as well, a quick clap of his hands finalizing the decision. "Hai, Kaname! I really believe you should; before he falls back asleep!" He hadn't planned on including the last part, it just kind of slipped out with all the bottled up excitement. Kaname chuckled at the blond vampire's childish outburst and made his way to the window. "Then please let the other's know that I am very busy and don't want to be disturbed," He opened the window and stepped onto the sill, ready to jump, "And Takuma," Kaname looked over his shoulder, seeing the blond straighten up, "Hai?" The pureblood smiled, another genuine display of happiness, "Thanks… for everything." With that he jumped from the window and landed on the ground with graceful silence. _Well Zero, I do hope you don't shoot before you think. I'd like to keep my head intact while I confess my feelings for you._

Left alone in the room, Takuma bowed. In a hushed whisper he spoke, "You're very welcome, my dearest Kaname."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! The first chapter is posted!! (wiggles stiff fingers) I didn't expect it to be this long! Please remember that **_The Prince's Knight _**is ON HOLD and if you want to help with the continuation of that story please feel free to PM me and we can make wonderful new baby plot bunnies together!

**If you liked the story so far, please send a review so I know! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I WONT CONTINUE! Now send those REVIEWS people! My sanity depends on it!!!**

**-not sure when I'll be able to update but I will try to make it soon!**

**LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT - WHERE WE EXPLORE THE WORLD OF ZERO AND KANAME APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE!!**

_till then my loves, **REVIEW!**_


	2. Insomnia

_**Love Conquers All…Even Zero!**_

The second installment is here!! After reading the reviews, I just wanted to let all you awesome readers that I love you all! Readers and Reviewers! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, and I know it's going slow… But it is nowhere near close to being finished. The only warning for this chapter is major drug abuse.

Please feel free to PM me your thoughts! I love getting mail! It's exhilarating!  
Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Flamers can go to hell!

**Warning(s):** drug use, yaoi, vampire sex, adult content and situations, blood, a little kink, OOC-ness (you can be the judge), doom-n-gloom, and a few sneaky little fluffy segments here and there. _**This fic is rated M for a reason. If you are underage then please find the nearest button out of this page.**_

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DO NOT READ!

THE REST OF YOU CRAZED YAOI FANS, PLEASE ENJOY!

**Summary: **Once he has his sights set on something, Kuran Kaname will stop at nothing until it is his. In this case, the "_**it"**_, happens to be Kiryuu Zero! And obviously, the unsuspecting hunter has absolutely no idea what's in store for him.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Vampire Knight, do you really think I would be _here? _The answer is NO! Matsuri Hino is the goddess of Vampire Knight. I only borrow her gorgeous characters and let my deranged sex-crazed plot bunnies have free range! This is a product of their consummating!

* * *

In the Sun Dorms, Zero had just returned to his room and was kicking off his shoes, intent on going back to sleep until his alarm went off. He couldn't help the nag at the back of his mind, reminding him that Ichijou was acting weird during escort, and it was bugging him. _What was wrong with the V.P.? Did he really believe that I had something to say to Kuran?_ Zero was too tired, and thinking was just adding fuel to the headache he was trying to will away. He removed his uniform jacket and pants, leaving him in only his boxers and undershirt.

As he made his way to his bed he noted a slight tightening in his chest. _Damn it. As if feeding off of Yuuki yesterday wasn't enough... Why am I craving again? Does this mean my fall to Level E is approaching faster than before?_ He rubbed the left side of his neck, feeling the faint thrum of the hunter seal beneath his fingers. Zero's mind started to wander, answering the rhetorical questions running rampant through his head.

Knowing that the urge for blood would only increase, and not wanting to wake up with a migraine from Hell, he made his way to his small bathroom. _Having Kaien Cross as a guardian isn't all that bad; especially when it gets you a room with a personal bathroom!_

Zero outwardly smiled. Cross had insisted that since his "adorable son" didn't want to live in the "family" home, he was to have a room with a personal bathroom. He had a master plan; to tell anyone that asked about the special treatment he was showing Zero that it was because of his Guardian and escort duties. Cross stuck with blaming the ungodly hours that required his "son" to be up at, and claiming that he didn't want him wandering the halls and disturbing the sleeping students. Zero wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the privacy, very much so.

The silver-haired hunter flicked on the bathroom light, making him wince at the sudden brightness. His headache kicked the back of his eyes to add insult to injury. Making his way over to the sink, he noticed his forgotten metal compact of blood tablets sitting next to the faucet. Just looking at the container was enough to bring back the memories of forcing the chalky tablets down his throat to stave off the intense hunger he was sometimes thrust into. Zero could practically taste bile building up in the back of his throat, threatening to make him gag. _Fuck. Just another reminder that my falling to Level E is inevitable._ Since Zero's body rejected the blood tablets, it was just a matter of time before he really lost control of his bloodlust and killed someone, just to satiate his cravings and feel even slightly sane.

Lavender eyes averted from the poison sitting on his sink. His headache was throbbing in sync with his heartbeat. Remembering what he had originally went into the bathroom for, he opened the makeshift mirror-medicine cabinet and scanned the contents of the 2 shelves lined with medication; both prescribed and over-the-counter.

Zero was only several medications shy from being able to open a pharmacy. Hell, if he wanted to risk getting arrested and being labeled a 'drug dealer', he could sell a few of the extra strength pills to students on campus and make some major cash. Even though it sounded profitable, Zero didn't want to make his outer appearance reflect his inner self. He was thankful that the Chairman had pulled a few strings and collected favors from several hospitals related to the Hunters' Society.

Zero was debating on whether he should just skip school and heavily medicate himself or take an over-the-counter painkiller for his headache and test his control over his bloodlust. _The important question is; do I want to risk going to school and end up losing control and killing someone?_ He ran a couple of different scenarios in his mind of him attending lessons, and every outcome was of him being thrown into bloodlust and killing someone then being killed.

He opted to just take a sick day. The Chairman would understand. After all, Zero could afford to take a few sick days. Yuuki on the other hand was in the process of miserably failing most of her classes, even Physical Education! No wonder the Class President was always on her case about studying…

He scanned the shelves, grabbing two orange prescription bottles. _Vicodin _(1)_ and OxyContin _(2). He held up one bottle, then the other; weighing them while he tried to decide. Zero only had a brief knowledge of the side effects of both, and only wanted complete pain relief… so he placed the Vicodin bottle back on the top shelf. Opening the OxyContin bottle, he tapped out three red, 60 mg, tablets into his palm. Being a vampire, he didn't even think to check the dosage or warning label. The silver-haired hunter popped the pills into his mouth, placing the cap back on the bottle.

Zero was already exhausted; he just wanted to sleep forever. His sleeping pattern was way out of whack and as a result he was stressed to the max and very irritable. He turned the faucet to cold, trying to avoid looking at the metal compact still on the ledge. Why he hadn't disposed of them, he didn't even know. Maybe it was a reminder of the inevitable.

He leaned into the sink bowl and took a mouthful of water, feeling the tablets clink against his teeth. Straightening up, he tilted his head back until he felt them at the back of his throat and swallowed. Soon his headache and hunger pains should slowly ease away. After placing the OxyContin back in the cabinet, he spotted a bottle of sedatives. _Ah, could I really have a painless, dreamless sleep?_ He grabbed the bottle, ignoring the label. The tablets were round and white. He placed three in his mouth, set the still-opened bottle on the counter, and washed the pills down with another mouthful of water. _Fuck the consequences. I deserve at least one night of fulfilling sleep._

When he turned off the faucet, he placed his hands on the edge of the sink and leaned forward, looking at his reflection in the mirror. _Fuck, I look like shit._ Zero's normally bright lavender eyes were more of a washed out gray, almost looking glazed with exhaustion. His skin was sickly pale, making the shadows under his eyes look bruise-like. Even his lips had no fleshy color to them. Running a hand through his silver hair, he turned and headed into his room.

Almost immediately after he turned off his alarm for the morning he could feel the cocktail of drugs taking effect. His movements were sluggish and his body was starting to feel lead-ridden. The hunter made it to his bed, but just barely, and dropped down on his back. The light next to his bed was still on. Rolling onto his stomach, he reached and flicked it off, letting his hand drop after his room was cast in darkness. Zero couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

The darkness only made Zero more aware of his heartbeat, which was increasing instead of eventually evening out and preparing for sleep. If he was more alert he would have been more concerned. He could feel the heat in his chest dimly start to extinguish to a faint throb. _Please let the hunger subside…_ Zero continued to repeat that thought over and over like a mantra, hoping that his silent prayer would be answered. The sad thing is that in reality, it would never go away. He was cursed. No amount of redemption would make him "normal" ever again.

-x-

Once Kaname was passed the Moon Dorm Gates, he leisurely walked down the path headed to the Academy. _Taking the long way will give me time to come up with a way to show Zero my feelings without hurting him, mentally or physically, while avoiding possible bullets being fired in my direction._ Kaname sighed. When he had jumped out the window, meeting the hunter in his room sounded like a much better idea. Now, he was practically handing the hunter his gun and offering him his head. _Am I really going through with this?_

Kaname was anxious. His core body temperature was skyrocketing along with his heart rate. He almost felt high. The pureblood was normally a well reserved being, but just thinking of the hunter was making a _certain_ part of him stir. _Now is NOT a time to be getting hard, _Kaname scolded himself.

This was going to be a huge challenge for the pureblood. Not only is Zero an ex-human, but he still hasn't fully accepted his being a vampire. Kaname was brought up to not only be a pacifist, but to also accept the fact that vampires could take mates of either sex. So Kaname falling in love with Zero is considered almost normal. The only thing that makes it slightly different is that purebloods _**were not**_ supposed to take another vampire as a mate, unless they were also a pureblood.

Kaname didn't want to be paired with someone based on pedigree. He wanted someone that he could be himself around, and enjoy the other's company. Zero just happened to fit the bill. _How I fell in love with a defiant, egotistical, unpredictable, silver-haired hunter, I'll never be able to fathom._ He was starting to wonder how Zero would contemplate his confession. Kaname has never seen Zero with anyone that could indicate a relationship. _It was hard to tell the sexual orientation of the hunter just by observation_. He had to take in the possibility of the hunter just flat out rejecting his very presence and slamming the door in his face. That was something he really didn't want. Kaname had considered knocking on the hunter's door when he got there, but was fearful of waking the other students in nearby rooms. The only option left was to drop by his window. _Am I really that cliché? Windows, Kaname? Come on, it's not supposed to be a '__Romeo and Juliet'__ theme here._ The pureblood could feel small beads of sweat start to form on the nape of his neck.

He was only a few yards away from the Sun Dorms. With his excellent eyesight, Kaname confirmed that Zero's lights were off in his room. A smile ghosted over his face. _This could be to my advantage. If he is asleep, I could convey my feelings to him while he dreams. It's a cowardly way to go, but if it proves effective, then I could care less._ His pace increased as his confidence grew. Kaname was going to confess his feeling to Zero whether he was awake or not.

From the ground to Zero's dorm window on the second floor was easy jumping distance for a vampire, especially a pureblood. Kaname's heart was beating rapidly, threatening to burst through his ribcage. Peering through the window he could just make out the hunter in his bed. _I guess it's now or never…_ Using his telekinetic powers, he 'unlocked' the window and slipped in quietly, closing it when he was in the hunter's room.

Immediately after closing the window Kaname felt uneasy. His sensitive nose was assaulted with the smell of sweat, while his hearing picked up the rapid beating of the sleeping figures heart. _Is Zero sick?_ Kaname reached out with his senses to make sure the hunter was asleep before moving any closer. _It's not uncommon for vampires of lower class to become ill. But if Takuma had talked to the hunter earlier, then wouldn't he have told me that Zero was coming down with something? _Kaname was torn between being slightly peeved at Takuma and extremely concerned about the condition Zero was currently in. As he neared Zero's sleeping body, Kaname thought he could smell chemicals mixed with the hunter's sweat.

Zero was almost hyperventilating, his breaths coming short and fast. His right hand had a death-grip on his shirt over his chest. Kaname noticed that Zero usually did that when he didn't feed regularly and was starting to fall into bloodlust. Not only was his skin pale, Kaname noticed, but his core body temperature was through the roof. The pureblood touched the back of his hand to Zero's forehead. _Shit, his skin is clammy, but he has a very high fever. What could have caused this?_

When Kaname didn't remove his hand, Zero let out an agonized moan and tried to curl his knees to his chest. The pureblood felt his heart sink to the ground. _This is not just bloodlust. He is having a nightmare… _Kaname's original plan to confess his love was abruptly pushed to the back of his mind. The smell of chemicals coming from the hunter's pores meant he had ingested something. Removing his hand, Kaname stood up and looked around.

He spotted the open bathroom door and quickly flicked on the light. There, sitting on the counter, was the opened bottle of sedatives. Kaname pick up the bottle. After taking a whiff of its contents he confirmed that that was a chemical coming from the boy in the other room. _This isn't the only chemical in Zero's body… which means he has more drugs somewhere, and that the cocktail he indulged in has backfired. _

Kaname capped the bottle in his hand and grabbed a small cloth from the pile on a shelf by the shower. Turning the cold water on, he ran the rag under the icy stream and squeezed out the excess water. A strangled scream came from Zero in the other room, "Nnn… S-Stop!" Kaname could hear fright and anguish in the younger vampire's voice, the tears that were starting to streak Zero's face was proof of his distress. The pureblood dabbed at Zero's face, trying to lower his body temperature. "Shhh, don't be frightened, Zero. Shhh." Kaname tried to soothe the hunter by using his first name, but Zero's heart rate only increased when he had spoken it. Zero was clawing at the undershirt, nearly ripping the thin fabric from his body.

Kaname watched, horrified. _This is not good. If his heart rate increases any more, his heart will burst. _He wiped the tears from Zero's cheeks and continued to dab at the hunter's skin. _Damn it, Zero. If you die I don't know what I will do with myself… My confession can wait… But you have to get better._

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**--Edited 11.21.09-- 3 typos have been fixed. Thank you DarkenedDeathAngel for letting me know!!!**

**A/N: **I am such a horrible person for stopping where I did. But I have a good reason. This chapter pretty much took on a mind of its own. The beginning actually stayed the same as my rough draft, but once I got to the Kaname part, it began to write itself. I hope Kaname becomes less OOC as the story continues... So how was it!?

The following is from the online medical-dictionary - the site is on my profile in the update section (11.15.09)

**(1) Vicodin - brand name for hydrocodone, a ketone derivative of codeine that is about six times more potent than codeine. Vicodin is a controlled substance.  
**-Blocks release of inhibitory neurotransmitters, altering perception of and emotional response to pain. Hydrocodone/ibuprofen combination raises pain threshold by nonselectively inhibiting cyclooxygenase; prostaglandin synthesis then decreases and anti-inflammatory and analgesic effects occur. For moderate to severe pain.

**Adults:** 2.5 to 10 mg P.O. q 4 to 6 hours p.r.n. When giving hydrocodone/acetaminophen, don't exceed 60 mg/day; when giving hydrocodone/ibuprofen, don't exceed 37.5 mg/day. ((In prolonged use, monitor for psychological and physical dependence.  
Monitor for signs and symptoms of drug overdose, including nausea, vomiting, blurred vision, cool and clammy skin, dizziness, confusion, dyspnea, respiratory depression, bradycardia, hearing loss, tinnitus, headache, and mood or behavior changes.))

**(2) OxyContin - **A trademark for the drug oxycodone. Drug is opioid agonist and Schedule II controlled substance, with abuse potential similar to morphine. Extended-release 80-mg tablets are for use only in opioid-tolerant patients. This strength may cause fatal respiratory depression when given to patients without previous opioid exposure.

**Action -**Unknown. Thought to interact with opioid receptor sites primarily in limbic system, thalamus, and spinal cord, blocking transmission of pain impulses.

Adverse reactions

**CNS:** dizziness, asthenia, drowsiness, euphoria, light-headedness, **insomnia**, confusion, **anxiety**, twitching, **abnormal dreams and thoughts  
****CV:** orthostatic hypotension, circulatory depression,bradycardia**, shock  
****GI:** nausea, vomiting, constipation, diarrhea, ileus, **abdominal pain**, dyspepsia, gastritis, anorexia  
**GU:** urinary retention  
**Respiratory: **apnea**, respiratory depression, respiratory arrest  
****Skin:** pruritus, **sweating  
****Other:** **chills,** **fever**, hiccups, physical and psychological drug dependence

* * *

I am not a medical student nor am I a doctor. The substances mentioned are real, although my description and effects may not be correct. For more information on the drugs, use the site listed above.

**Here is a huge THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed! I love you all! And please continue to read and give me your thoughts!**

**To the many people who added this story to their Alerts or Favorites, I love you too, but reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to update sooner! **

**IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT – WE GET TO SEE WHAT IS TORTURING OUR LOVELY ZERO! SO ITS PRETTY MUCH ALL ABOUT HIS NIGHTMARE! BUT I CAN'T PROMISE THAT NOTHNG WON'T HAPPEN BETWEEN OUR TWO MAIN CHARACTERS… THEY SEEM TO WRITE THEMSELVES SOMETIMES…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! X3**

_Till then my loves,_

_-RukiRomance-_


	3. Fear

_**Love Conquers All… Even Zero!**_

Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh my! (runs for the hills) I am SO sorry it has taken so long to get this damn chapter up! I hope the delay didn't make all you lovely readers ditch this story… It took so long because the detail had to be deep. I wanted a "mind-fuck" effect. If your mind gets fucked… even in the slightest… please let me know! *hint* REVIEW *hint*

OH! I have to thank **DarkenedDeathAngel** for catching a typo in the last chapter! After reading through the entire thing again, I found two more! So all the typos are FIXED!!! (I am a grammar freak… so typos are rare… usually a result of my trying to type too fast and not re-reading over what was typed) But please let me know if I have any more troublesome typos in the future!! Also, to make sure everyone has a basic idea… Zero IS a virgin! ;) It was mentioned in chapter 2 that Kaname has never seen Zero with anyone that indicated a relationship, hence, VIRGIN ZERO!

The overall warnings are in the first 2 chapters, but since each chapter is going to be unique, I changed the warnings to be for the chapter only now.

**Chapter Warning(s):** yaoi, **violence** and **lots of blood**, also mentions of and attempted **non-con** (rape) and BDSM, sexual situations, and drug abuse continued from the previous chapter. _**This fic is rated M for a reason. If you are underage then please find the nearest button out of this page.**_

**Summary: **Once he has his sights set on something, Kuran Kaname will stop at nothing until it is his. In this case, the "_**it"**_, happens to be Kiryuu Zero! And obviously, the unsuspecting hunter has absolutely no idea what's in store for him.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Vampire Knight, do you really think I would be _here? _The answer is NO! Matsuri Hino is the goddess of Vampire Knight. I only borrow her gorgeous characters and let my deranged sex-crazed plot bunnies have free range! This is a product of their consummating!

* * *

Nightmares are nothing new to Zero. There is rarely a night where he _isn't_ haunted by the horrid memories of his past. Hell, he is still mentally unstable; even five years after witnessing his parents' brutal murder. However, this was unlike any frame of mind he has experienced. Never has he been held captive in his own psyche before. Just the thought of being unable to control one's state of mind is terrifying. The outward appearance of the silver-haired hunter can be classified as strong, ominous, and over-all bad-ass; but only until you have walked in his shoes could you truly understand the perilous path the young man walks.

Vampirism is not a promise of perpetual existence. No. Unless you are born a vampire, you are cursed eternally.

-x-

"_P-please… No-no more…"_

Kaname watched the figure on the bed contorting with torment, debating on whether to invade Zero's privacy by reaching out with his mind, or just do his best to wait until Zero's body rids his system of the drugs. Seeing the hunter in so much pain caused a twinge of remorse in the pureblood's heart. _C'mon Zero, fight the poison flowing through your veins... I don't want to lose you before I have the chance to call you mine._ Placing his hand over Zero's fist, the one gripping his shirt, Kaname tried to soothe the hunter by rubbing the pad of his thumb over his heated knuckles. Even if the pureblood did so to only find comfort himself, he hoped that the physical contact would anchor Zero to reality.

Kaname let his head hang over Zero's prone body. _The sedatives the hunter had taken were meant to be taken in small doses over an extended period of time. Knowing Zero, he almost certainly took well over the intended dosage_ (a/n: three times over the lethal limit if ingested within 24 hours, to be more specific).

That, along with the mystery drug Kaname had yet to identify, was coursing through the younger's body and wreaking havoc on the hunter's internal organs. His heart was under so much stress, that it threatened to either burst with all the built up pressure, or give up and stop working altogether. _Even though he has a fever, usually a sign that the body is trying to rid the blood of toxins, if it becomes too high, his brain will be in great danger of frying… _The possibility of Zero being brain damaged halted any further train of thought traveling down that track.

The pureblood was at a loss… Zero is in pain, in more than just the physical sense. He is also being mentally tortured. _While I just sit here worrying, Zero is suffering… Yet, what can I do? Would he be pissed that I entered his room without permission? If I'm lucky, he might thank me when this whole predicament has ended._ Kaname was brought from his thoughts when Zero whimpered. It was pitiful hearing such a helpless sound come from the hunters lips; it made the pureblood growl in the back of his throat. _Dammit, Zero. You reckless idiot… If you were intending to kill yourself, I would have thought you to choose to go out in style…_

Had Kaname known that Zero was suffering from insomnia and chronic migraines, he probably would have been able to help the hunter. In a way, it's Zero's bigheadedness that got him in this situation in the first place. _That's not very fair, Kuran. Blaming the victim, even if he is the cause of his own suffering, is a shit way to go…_ But still, it equally broke his heart and infuriated him to know that his precious silver-haired hunter was in pain, and being the powerful pureblood that Kaname is, can do nothing to take that pain away.

-x-

Zero was being drowned in delusions, a side effect from the OxyContin; and inescapable nightmares, the result of overdosing on sedatives. The hunter was hardly aware that the images and scenes he was witnessing were just figments of his imagination. It wasn't just the drugs; his subconscious was being yanked to the surface, and Zero's fears were being brought to life in the worst possible way; mixing reality and false impressions.

_It's so hot; like my body is on fire… _

Zero was trapped, his back was pressed up against a cold concrete wall. The room he was in was hot, humid, and eerily familiar. Drops of water fell from the high ceiling, echoing in the darkness as they connected with the stony floor. Very little light shone through a single, barred window, and from what he could see, there was only one way out of this prison; a massive iron door. The hunter's vision wavered before focusing. His head was hammering behind his eyes. Zero gasped at the unexpected pain.

_My lungs feel like they've been dowsed in lighter fluid and set aflame._

The sudden intake of breath felt like sandpaper rubbing against his throat and lungs. Only when his gasp rebounds off the stone walls and returns to his ears does Zero notice how deathly silent his holding cell is. He tries to fight the fear escalating in his chest.

_Bmp. Bmp-bmp. Bmp. Bmp-bmp._

A soft thumping caught Zero's attention, his senses heightening to pick up the faint pulse.

_A drum? No…_

Zero strained to pinpoint the source of the pounding. It sounded so close…

_No… A heartbeat…_

He whipped his head from left to right, trying to sense a presence in the dank chamber. Finding the place empty, he looked down. The pulsing sounded slightly louder.

_Mine?_

The beating of his heart was quick and hard, like a humming bird was fluttering around behind his ribs. Breathing was still difficult. When he inhaled his chest tightened and his heart gave a sharp twinge, pain shot through his body.

_Hnnn… Damn it!_

Instinctually, he went to grab this chest. His arm was restricted, barely moving a few inches from the wall he was propped up against.

_What the hell?_

The sound of chains clinking together caught Zero's attention as he tried to move his arm. Iron shackles bound his wrists to the wall. Panic grips him firmly. Trying to free himself he wrenches his arm away from the wall, only to have the metal bite into his skin. Searing pain shoots up his arm from his wrist. Zero can feel the astringent metal rub his skin raw, blood starts dripping from his confines.

_Hunter charms? How…?_

Fear consumes him. Having been bound like this before, when he had gone into bloodlust when Yagari-sensei had visited the academy, he can't help but to feel completely helpless. The enchanted shackles prevented vampires, and in this case Zero, from breaking them. As his heart rate increased, the sound of footsteps reached his sensitive ears.

_Someone is coming. Could they be coming to release me? Or…_

The iron door screeched open, white light flooded into the dungeon. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway. Their face hidden, as the light outlined their body. A menacing feeling settled over Zero. There was something undeniably wrong.

"_Zero… Why?"_

The hunter's head snapped up, eyes wide with shock. The female voice was hoarse, as if she had screamed until she lost her voice. There was only one girl Zero knew of that called him by his first name…

_Yuuki!?_

Unknowing, tears of respite started to fill Zero's lavender eyes. His beloved sister Yuuki had come to rescue him. Everything should be ok now… right?

"_Why did you do it, Zero?"_

Zero choked back a sob. What had he done? Yuuki sounded so pained; regretful. Yuuki stepped into the stone cell. The light halo around her body grew. As she made her way closer to Zero, he was horrified when she finally became fully visible. Questions raced through his head, and several things happened. He couldn't hold back a scream of dread.

_Yu-Yuuki? N-no… it can't be… I… I'd never…_

The first thing Zero notices is the blood; _**so much blood**_. Yuuki was covered in it. Her auburn colored hair was streaked with dark red. Zero's eyes lock on the source, the left side of her neck. Almost immediately he started to dry heave, shooting pain through his chest and up his throat.

What was supposed to be the left side of her neck was now missing chunks of flesh, the raw, red muscles still twitching in sync with the girl's heart. Her corroded artery was still spewing blood. Zero tried to look away, but the agony in his heart was clouding his judgment. As his eyes traveled up her bloodied neck, he let out a strangled sob.

Her eyes were no longer visible, for they were sewn closed. Thick black thread fastens her lids together in an uneven, careless manner; sealing them indefinitely. Blood streaks her face, originating from her sealed eyes.

_Tears of blood._

As his eyes continued to scan the young girl he noticed her lips were void of all color. She looked lifeless; like a corpse. Stopping, Yuuki kneeled in front of Zero, placing her blood soaked hands on his bare knees.

"_Why? Why did you kill me, Zero?"_

_Th-this can't be happening… I couldn't… I'd never ki-…_

Zero couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried desperately to get away. He was terrified of the Yuuki in front of him. His stomach lurched as he realized his wrists weren't the only thing bound. His ankles were iron-clad as well, though there was plenty of slack in the chain, there was still no where for him to go.

Suddenly a wave of menace fell over the room. Zero whimpered. The aura he was sensing sent a shiver down his spine. He recognized it almost instantly, for it was familiar. A pureblood's, no doubt. There was only one pureblood that Zero has been around and can recognize his aura...

_K-Kuran._

Yuuki had squeezed his knees then vanished, shattering like glass. Startled, Zero tried to reach out to grab the pieces. This was mentally excruciating. He was terrified of how Yuuki looked, and disgusted with himself when she said that he was the cause of her anguish. Then when she is gone, he can't help but want her to come back. Still trying to gather the pieces of Yuuki's body, he was oblivious of Kaname standing in front of him. Until his hair was yanked back and he was forced to look up. Fright clutched his very being.

"_You betrayed her, Kiryuu. Killed her with your ignorance."_

Kaname's eyes were glowing bright crimson. The smirk that graced his lips showed fully aroused fangs. Zero winced as the purebloods grip on his hair tightened and warm breath caressed his ear.

"_It was bound to happen. Now I will see to it that you are taken care of __**personally**__."_

Zero was jerked to his feet then slammed up against the wall, his head connecting with the stone surface. Zero's head was pounding from the impact. Kaname's hand was now around his throat, threatening to crush his windpipe. Gasping for air, Zero tried to pry the pureblood's hand from his neck. Panicing would only make the situation worse, but Zero couldn't help it. He could feel claws start to break the tender skin.

"_**Nnn… S-Stop!"**_

The hunter's voice was gravelly, fear laced his words. This was _not_ how he planned on dying. At least not in a shitty place like this. Kaname leaned close, pressing his body flush against his captive, and ran his tongue up his cheek, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. A low purr radiated from the pureblood's chest. Zero shuddered and sobbed silently when the vibration traveled from Kaname's body to his. He tried to ignore his body's response, but there was no denying the growing hardness under his thin boxers.

"_Shhh, don't be frightened, __**Zero**__. Shhh,"_

The hunter stiffened, whether out of fear or shock, he wasn't sure. _K-Kuran called me by my name…Like… like I belonged to him… _Zero was jolted from his thoughts when a knee was pressed between his legs, firmly planted against his groin.

_Nnn… No… not this…_

Zero's eyes widened. He had not expected the pureblood to do this. The leg between his thighs applied more pressure to his slowly awakening member. A moan slipped out before he could stop it as the hand around his throat trailed down his chest. Tears streamed down Zero's cheeks as he bit his lip to keep from crying. A low chuckle from Kaname rumbled through his chest, and when the pureblood raked his nails down his prey's chest, a whimper was torn from the hunter's lips.

Struggling only resulted in more pain, as Zero's wrists were now burning and bleeding profusely. He could do nothing against the pureblood's strength. As Kaname reached the hunters boxer waistband, he palmed the younger teen's arousal roughly, satisfied with the choked sob pouring from his silver-haired captive.

Zero was mortified. He didn't think he could live with being raped by the pureblood. That would just break him completely. To live with that kind of violation would be worse than continuing to live as an outcast. Zero's head slumped forward, landing on the pureblood's shoulder. He didn't want this.

"_**P-please… No-no more…"**_

The hunter was revolted. He had sunk so low as to start begging. Why had Kaname strived to make the hunter degrade himself? Was he so pathetic that the pureblood intended to strip him of his pride? Giving into the overload of pain, Zero's mind went black as his limbs slowly started to go numb. The last thing he heard was the rapid beating of his heart... then nothingness...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**--Edited--November 26th, 2009 -- Typos have been fixed (sorry for the crappy spelling in the last small paragraph... I was rushing to get done) and added a few more details somewhere. Thank you **DarkenedDeathAngel **for catching my mistakes. I really do appreciate it!!! =)**

**A/N: **Damn... I hadn't wanted to stop where I did... but if I didn't then the whole next chapter would have been a no-no... So here is the not-so-long chapter 3... hope it lives up to your standards... and if it doesn't then I apologize!! DX I was tired and just wanted to get this chapter posted before Turkey Day.

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!!! Everyone's reviews are what keep this story going... Without them I wouldn't have continued!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING! I PROMISE! ZERO IS ON THE BORDERLINE OF LIFE AND DEATH... CAN KANAME SAVE HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!?!?!?! OOHHH NOOOS!!!**

_'Til then my loves,_

_~RukiRomance~_


	4. Pulling Through

_**Love Conquers All… Even Zero!**_

Chapter 4

**A/N:** I hope everyone found the last chapter exciting enough. I will go back and tweak it sometime soon to make it better!! Thank you, everyone, for reading my work and reviewing!! Reading all the encouraging reviews makes my inspiration blossom anew!! I am quite satisfied that this story is still continuing. Usually I start something then stop, then start a new one, then stop again. SO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!! =^.^=

Please continue to shower Kaname and Zero with lovely reviews so they will hurry up and just FUCK already!!! XDDD

**Chapter Warning(s): **drug abuse (still continued from the previous 2 chapters), yaoi, slight fluffy goodness, language, and poor unfairness to Kaname.

**Summary: **Once he has his sights set on something, Kuran Kaname will stop at nothing until it is his. In this case, the "_**it"**_, happens to be Kiryuu Zero! And obviously, the unsuspecting hunter has absolutely no idea what's in store for him.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Knight, do you really think I would be _here? _The answer is NO! Matsuri Hino is the goddess of Vampire Knight. I only borrow her gorgeous characters and let my deranged sex-crazed plot bunnies have free range! This is a product of their consummating!

* * *

From previous chapter...

_Zero was mortified. He didn't think he could live with being raped by the pureblood. That would just break him completely. To live with that kind of violation would be worse than continuing to live as an outcast. Zero's head slumped forward, landing on the purebloods shoulder. He didn't want this. _

"_**P-please… No-no more…"**_

_The hunter was revolted; he had sunk so low as to start begging. Why had Kaname strived to make the hunter degrade himself? Was he so pathetic that the pureblood intended to strip him of his pride? Giving into the overload of pain, Zero's mind went black as his limbs slowly started to go numb. The last thing he heard was the rapid thumping of his heart… then nothingness…_

**-----Kaname-----**

Kaname was monitoring Zero's vital signs while the younger vampire slept fitfully. The pureblood found it rather unusual that he would be taking care of the hunter. _Zero must be near unconsciousness to not even wake up with me being this close. You would think that with his will of steel he would overcome the sedatives just to yell and glare at me._ Zero's temperature was not going down. In fact, it was rising.

The heat that radiated from the teen's hand was enough to make Kaname release his clenched fist. When the pureblood touched his inner wrist to Zero's forehead, he hissed, pulling away quickly. _Fucking hell… this is not good. His fever has yet to be broken. It has just about achieved life threatening… _The boy was on fire, almost literally! Beads of sweat had formed all over the younger teen's body. The pureblood realized that the room had somehow seemed dreadfully quiet. He couldn't quite put his finger on the stillness.

That was when Kaname noticed Zero's body had gone completely flaccid. The tension the hunter's body had built up had just… vanished. There wasn't even a furrow between the boy's silver eyebrows. The fist that was gripping his undershirt had unclenched and dropped onto the bed by his side. His heart was barely audible. Even with his sensitive hearing, Kaname could only just make out the faint beating. _Z-Zero…_ Kaname felt his heart plummet to his feet, break through the floor and the ceiling of the room below, and crash land into the earth.

If Kaname didn't think fast, the hunter would be dead before the day had even started. His body was already shutting down with each passing moment and his fever refused to go down. Kaname looked in the direction of the bathroom then back at the still body of his beloved. _Please, Zero… Don't give up just yet…_ The pureblood was desperate. The only thing he could think of to help the hunter was to get his fever to go down.

Without thinking of any potential consequences, Kaname placed one arm under the hunter's knees and the other behind his shoulder blades, picking him up bridal style._ Dammit… he is so hot… his shirt is soaked with his sweat…_ When the pureblood lifted Zero, he made sure to do it slowly and gently, for the hunter's head lolled back. Kaname cradled the teen close to his chest. He knew Zero was thin but when he felt how light the hunter was he was even more worried.

The pureblood frowned. _Note to self: make Zero eat more when this whole ordeal is over._ Kaname couldn't help but to look down at the lithe body in his arms. _So close…_ Kaname's eyes locked onto Zero's pale throat. _Arched back and almost begging to be bitten and…_ The pureblood shook his head free of that thought before it had a chance to finish. He knew his eyes were glowing bright crimson and he mentally kicked himself for even looking at the hunter in such a manner. Zero was nearly dead in his arms for fuck's sake!

As a vampire, Kaname was an intellectual. Books could be found everywhere around his home. The voice in his head that was of his animalistic side was digging up old information. He was doing his best not to place the thought of necropsy in the same thought bubble as the hunter. It disgusted him that he could even dredge up that kind of information at a time like this. Was he really just a beast after all? _Now is not the time to be self loathing…_

When Kaname has reached the bathroom, he used his telekinetic powers to open the door to the shower stall. Since Zero's bathroom was especially made and was finished in just a few weeks, he was pretty much stuck with the necessities: a toilet, sink, and glass shower stall. There was just enough room in the shower stall for two people to fit, even if it was a bit snug. After carefully stepping into the shower stall, Kaname gently lowered himself onto the floor. He 'closed' the door and noticed that the showerhead was one of those detachable kinds.

Kaname had placed Zero between his legs, resting the hunter's back against his chest and adjusting the boy's head so it rested on his shoulder. This was the only way the both of them could fit in the shower stall without being too uncomfortable. Of course, sitting on the cold tile was nowhere near being pleasant to sit on.

Since he was pretty much immobilized by having the hunter resting flush against him, Kaname relied on his powers to detach the nozzle and set it to the lowest setting. The last thing the pureblood wanted was for the hunter's skin to be sore because of the water pressure being too hard.

Turning the faucets, Kaname had placed the nozzle pointing away from their bodies as he adjusted the temperature of the water. It was to be just cool enough to help bring down the fever. If the water was too cold, Zero could go into shock. And in his current condition, there would be no saving the hunter.

Once the temperature was just right, Kaname ran the soothing spray over the younger vampire's body, starting with his arms. Watching the water trickle down the pale skin, Kaname moved the nozzle over the hunter's chest. The pureblood just stared at the phenomenon happen in front of him. He couldn't help the flush that rose upon his cheeks. Nor could he control the flow of heat that started to pool in his nether regions. Kaname tried to ignore the sexual thoughts running rampant, but they started to merge together and create a steamy slideshow within the confines of his own mind. The heat coming from the hunter was not helping in the slightest either.

This was a redundant test of Kaname's will. Here he was; in the shower with his soon-to-be lover (hopefully). Yet, he couldn't _do anything_ with him! The pureblood took a deep breath to clear his head before turning his attention back to the unconscious teen in his lap. _Oh Kami… this is __**not**__ fair at all…_ Kaname was drawn to the hunter's 's white undershirt was slowly starting to become see-through, giving the pureblood a beautiful view of the teen's slowly stiffening pink nipples. _Fuck… Why do you do this to me, Zero?_ Kaname inwardly groaned, feeling his erection start to push against the hunter's lower back. _Heh. I'm so lucky Zero is unconscious… He would probably castrate me if he were more coherent._

**-----Zero-----**

The hunter was floating in a black abyss. Every part of his body was sweetly numb. When he tried to think of what happened, his mind just went blank. The panic and fright that assaulted him just moments before were gone. The feeling of dread no longer mingled. Zero couldn't move his body, the effect of the sedatives that were still pumping through his veins.

Zero was half aware of the high he was feeling. It wasn't something he was fond of, but he wasn't complaining. It was a feeling of, for lack of a better word, nothing. _No pain… no suffering… nothing… _Zero felt as if he was drifting on a sea of relief, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was no longer in pain. If he had to describe it, he would say it's like your mind was totally detached from your body. _It almost seems too good to be true. I'm not sure I like this feeling._

Without warning, he was suddenly jerked from his black pool if nothingness and brought to the surface. The hunter's mind was abruptly re-attached to his body, although the numbness still lingered. Zero was a little shocked when his senses picked up the pureblood's aura for the second time. He didn't sense any intimidation, but then again, he was much too warn out to put much thought into the matter. So he simply dismissed it as his imagination.

But as his head cleared a bit, he was aware of strong arms making their way under his body. More specifically, one was placed under his knees and the other snaked its way just below his shoulder blades. His senses were slightly becoming more attentive. Zero felt the surface below him disappear as he was lifted up. He could not control his body at all. His limbs felt as if they were being pumped with lead, making them absolutely useless. The hunter's eyes were refusing to open, and he gave up trying to get his body to respond as he felt his ass being sat down on a cold, hard surface. He knew for a fact that someone was with him, but he couldn't find the strength to care who it was.

As he was shifted, he inwardly shivered when his back came into contact with something firm and oh so comfy. When his ears picked up the sound of water, he figures he was in a bathroom. When the stream of water hit his skin he felt the fire under his skin slowly start to extinguish. The water started at his arms and worked its way over his chest. Zero could feel the wet material of his undershirt start to mould to hid body. As the fabric rubbed against his chest, he could feel his sensitive nipples start to contract and become hard.

It was somewhat pleasurable, and Zero was enjoying the sensations his body was being swarmed with. Although, he could really go without the hard object pushing uncomfortably against his lower back.

**-----Kaname-----**

Kaname could slightly feel Zero's core body temperature start to drop. _His may be dropping, but with his body so close to mine… My temperature is slowly rising._ It took all of his self-control to _**not**_ strip the unconscious boy in his arms and fuck him into next week. The water had started to stream down the hunter's body and be absorbed into his gray boxers. They were mostly soaked already, but with the water trailing down from Zero's chest, Kaname's eyes followed their path straight to the hunter's boxers. The water had collected in a small dip in the teen's undergarments… right over the crotch! _If I weren't going to hell already, I sure would be after tonight…_

Kaname tried to distance his lower half from the hunter, but was unsuccessful. If he moved Zero, his head would be placed at an odd angle and the hunter would end up having a sore neck. He would just have to put up with the torture of pleasure until Zero recovered. Kaname to leave the hunter until he was 100% sure Zero was stable and not permanently damaged, mentally or physically. _Easier said than done, Kuran…_

The pureblood ran the nozzle of the showerhead up Zero's left arm and shoulder, soaking the silver mop of hair. Kaname heard and felt the hunter's heartbeat increasing, and he was also breathing more progressively. He set the nozzle on the tile by his side and brushed some stray strands of silver hair from Zero's face. Kaname had a feeling Zero was starting to come around so he turned the water off and replaced the showerhead back on the wall using telekinesis.

Having the hunter in his arms was simply wonderful. Kaname was relieved to know that Zero was no longer on Death's doorstep. The younger teen's skin was still slightly warmer than normal, but Kaname was no longer on the verge of having a panic attack. Since Zero is a vampire, his body should regulate itself once the drugs are full flushed out of his system. The pureblood brushed his thumb across the hunter's lips. He craved so much to just lean closer and press his own lips to Zero's.

**-----Zero-----**

When the spray of water continued to soak his shirt, the hunter could feel his boxers start absorbing the gathering water over his manhood. He would have shivered if he was able to move his body. Zero felt the body behind him start to shift, as if trying to move away from him, but it soon stilled. He wondered why his back was slightly warmer than the rest of his body.

The stream of water moved up his left arm and over his shoulder, eventually saturating his hair. _Hmmm… so nice…_ Zero found the coolness to be quite soothing. He could almost feel his body temperature starting to drop. Slowly, Zero was starting to feel the burning in his chest liven with unquenched thirst. Breathing was less painful, but he knew he was going to need to feed when his body was fully functional.

He felt a hand brush a few wet tresses from his face. The touch was so gentle, almost a caress. _I wonder who found me… _The water was turned off and it was quiet for a moment. Then there was a light pressure against his lips. When Zero inhaled, his nose was filled with the scent of honey and cinnamon. It almost smelt like a sweet pastry. Too soon was the pressure on his lips gone. Zero wasn't aware that he was granted partial control over his motor functions until he was able to slip his tongue between his lips. With a little swipe of his tongue across his bottom lip, he was able to taste the sweetness left behind.

Totally caught up in the wonderful taste he lifted from his lip, Zero didn't notice that a purr of pleasure quietly rumbled through his chest. Even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have cared. Whoever was tending to him was gentle and doing a damn good job. Zero wasn't going to deny himself the feelings he was being swarmed with. For once, he actually felt like someone loved him. _Who am I kidding? This could just be all in my head… I don't think a Level D like me could be loved by anyone without hurting them… My future is to be alone and wait for my sanity to run out._ As if objecting to his thoughts, the body behind him rumbled.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

****Edited** - 12.05.09 - Fixed typos! I will re-read future chapters many times to avoid those pesky typos!!**

**A/N: **Oh aren't I just the most horrible person ever!? I am so evil!! Yet another cliffie!! All the more reason for you to leave a review!! . This one is a little better than my previous chapters (or so I think)... I **_could have _**continued... but I needed to have some material for the next chapter to work with... you understand, ne? This **would** have been up sooner if my mother would just order my damn laptop already!!! -sigh- Oh well... **I hope this chapter is ok! I will do my best to get a lemon up soon!! Be patient my lovelies!!**

**QUICKIE! - I have at least 6 new VK story ideas that have yet to be added to my profile... So keep a look out for more smexy stories from me!! (don't worry... I won't abandon this beautiful story - it is my first afterall!) =^^= And please check out the poll referring to the story previews updated onto my profile!!!!**

**LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! KANAME IS HAVING TROUBLE CONTROLLING HIMSELF AND ZERO STARTS TO GAIN CONSCIOUSNESS!!! OMG!!! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!?!?!**

_Till then my lovely Readers and Reviewers,_

_~RukiRomance~_


	5. Temptation

_**Love Conquers All… Even Zero!**_

Chapter 5

**A/N:** YAY! I finally got my laptop!! (jumps for joy) =^_^= (calms self and continues) I have been patient and so has everyone else, I see. As a reward for waiting, here is the 5th installment of _**Love Conquers All… Even Zero!**_ Oh! There has been a slight change of plans. I am going to be up to my neck in work and holiday crap… So there will be a slight delay on the uploading of new stories. GOMEN! But I am going to be discussing an awesome story idea with my new partner in crime, Vanessa the Mary Sue Slayer, and will be focusing on only that WIP instead of posting my new ones (but don't get too downtrodden… I _will _upload them sometime early in the New Year!) And while all you lovely readers have been reviewing so nicely, I greatly appreciate the ideas! It inspires me to no end. Please continue to leave reviews with bubbly inspiration and thoughts for future chapters if you like! Maybe your idea will make it in the next chapter!!! Please, before you read, pardon any typos, as I typed really fast and was totally drugged (almost like Zero in chapter 2) trying to get rid of the horrible mean cold I have had for over a week… So I plan to go back and re-read to tweak and fix in a day or two… Other than that, please enjoy!

**Chapter Warning(s): **Very uncomfortable situations, blood sucking, sexual content, confused Zero, very horny Kaname (which is slightly scary) and _**almost**_ non-con (rape). _**This fic is rated M for a reason: HOT guyxguy SMEX!! You have been warned! Don't like, don't read… blah blah blah… you know the drill…**_

**Summary: **Once he has his sights set on something, Kuran Kaname will stop at nothing until it is his. In this case, the "_**it"**_, happens to be Kiryuu Zero! And obviously, the unsuspecting hunter has absolutely no idea what's in store for him.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Knight, do you really think I would be _here? _The answer is NO! Matsuri Hino is the goddess of Vampire Knight. I only borrow her gorgeous characters and let my deranged sex-crazed plot bunnies have free range! This is a product of their consummating!

_Totally caught up in the wonderful taste he lifted from his lip, Zero didn't notice that a purr of pleasure quietly rumbled through his chest. Even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have cared. Whoever was tending to him was gentle and doing a damn good job. Zero wasn't going to deny himself the feelings he was being swarmed with. For once, he actually felt like someone loved him. Who am I kidding? This could just be all in my head… I don't think a Level D like me could be loved by anyone without hurting them… My future is to be alone and wait for my sanity to run out. As if objecting to his thoughts, the body behind him rumbled._

When Kaname removed his thumb, he was surprised to see the silver-haired teen's pink tongue peak out and swipe across his bottom lip. Whether it was done unconsciously or not, Kaname thought it was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. So much so, that just that little performance managed to make him harder… how that was possible, he didn't want to think about it! The low purr that greeted his ears made him bite back a groan of his own. _Shit… Zero, you have no idea how close I am to ravishing your beautiful body right now…_ Being fully dressed and soaking wet was doing nothing to help the pressure growing steadily in the pureblood's jeans. Add that to the fact that the hunter was practically sitting on his erection; Kaname was absolutely stock-still. _This is unbearable… Not to mention embarrassing and inapt…_The brunet was unable to hold back a purr of pure pleasure of his own, making his chest rumble with satisfaction.

Kaname was startled when Zero's body suddenly went rigid. _So, his body is becoming more responsive…_ The brunet groaned inwardly, his body was also becoming responsive… more than Kaname could tolerate. The pureblood was able to break the hunter's fever, but they were still in the race for recovery. Zero's body was now trying to absorb all the lost heat that was generated by the fever. The hunter's body was starting to tremble and Kaname was _not_ looking forward to stripping the hunter of his wet clothes. It was hard enough to just be near Zero, let alone being in a bedroom, unaccompanied, with a hard-on that just might rip through his jeans! _Oh, this is just fucking peachy…_

Maneuvering Zero so he was again cradled bridal-style, Kaname lifted the still unconscious boy with inhuman grace, ignoring the twinge between his legs for the time being. Since his hands were currently occupied with carrying precious cargo, Kaname relied on his abilities as a pureblood to assist him. 'Grabbing' two plush white cotton towels, the brunet placed one on the hunter's bed, spreading it flat so he could place Zero upon it as to not soak the hunter's bed. The other was placed at the foot of the bed while Kaname made his way out of the bathroom. As he walked, the pureblood was finally aware of his own nearly drenched clothes. They clung to every part, and that meant _every part_, of his body. The black silk shirt clung to his toned back and arms. He could feel the steady beating of Zero's heart against his chest, his body completely aware of every inch of skin the hunter was pressed tightly to. The dark denim jeans felt weighed down with all the water they had absorbed, but clung to the pureblood's hips quite tightly. His expensive black leather shoes were making a squelching sound with every step he took but he didn't care. The only important subject that had his undivided attention presently was Zero.

However, walking was near impossible for Kaname, and carrying the silver-haired hunter wasn't helping in the least. It wasn't Zero… well ok, technically it _**was**_ Zero… but he is the cause of the problem, not the problem itself. The problem is that the pureblood has to withstand the driving force of the most excruciating erection he has ever experienced in his life while trying to keep a grip on the here-and-now as his blood is re-directed to his already-engorged member. Not only that, but Kaname was starting to feel his bloodlust jump into high gear, his control slowly slipping from his grasp. His fangs were becoming aroused and began to lengthen, the tips narrowing to a fine point and slightly grazing his lower lip. He didn't have to look in a mirror to know that his russet eyes were beginning to transform, slowly shifting to intense crimson. Sure, Kaname has excellent control the majority of the time. That sure as hell doesn't mean his rational thinking _can't_ abandon him, which it, quite frankly, _has_.

Kaname reached the hunter's bed and placed Zero on the towel, his body now shuddering with slightly more force. His facial muscles indicated slight distress and Kaname was frozen, bent over the younger teen's trembling form. The younger teen was oblivious to the excited, dangerous, lustful pureblood hovering over his prone body. In Zero's mind, he was still drifting in la-la land, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. His senses had yet to fully awaken after shutting down, a side-effect of the narcotic cocktail that he had flooded his system with. The serenity Zero's mind was enshrouded in was starting to crack and dissipate. The feeling in his body, as well as his sense of touch, hearing, and smell was beginning to return. The hunter was aware of growing pressure in his chest. Not the best way to be welcomed back to the world of the living (and undead), but unfortunately, it meant he didn't die.

Zero was a little confused when he realized that both his boxers and undershirt were soaked, making his skin feel like it was being pin-pricked by icy needles. His mind was in no way ready to function properly, almost dying has a tendency to do that. The younger vampire was coming around, and he wanted to know just where he was. Opening his eyes was going to be quite a challenge, but he was curious as to who was tending to him.

While Kaname was battling with his will in mortal combat, Zero was just lying there, vulnerable and shivering. Kneeling on the bed, Kaname reached forward. The hunter was still soaked and the last thing the pureblood needed was for the hunter to get pneumonia. Letting his fingers brush over the hem of the white undershirt, Kaname let them gently caress the smooth ivory skin below the younger teen's naval before gradually moving up the toned abdomen, pushing up the wet fabric. He feared his heart was going to burst through his ribs. Blood red eyes locked on the hunter's face as a sigh escaped Zero's lips. Kaname growled in the back of his throat, low vibrations emitting from deep in his chest. _Dammit all to hell and back…_

That quiet exhale of breath that came from the hunter was enough to jerk Kaname's blood deprived brain back to thinking rational, even if just for a moment. He was losing control. If he didn't reign himself in, he was going to do something unforgiveable. In the state he was in now, there was no doubt that Zero would either be injured, raped, both, or… Kaname tried not to think that he could actually kill his silver-haired beauty. What could Kaname do? He is a pureblood vampire, god damn it! His instincts were primal and unpredictable. It doesn't matter that his hormones have taken over. He was a teenager after all. Being a vampire doesn't mean Kaname and all the other vampires' are excluded from all the mortal hardships -that includes emotions- but with their animalistic instinct, it is only a matter of time before they reach their limit of self-control. And right now, our brunet pureblood has just about reached his limit. Being sexually aroused for so long and now as his bloodlust decides to rear its ugly head at a time like this, even Kaname can't resist for much longer. The only thing he can do is slowly relinquish control to the beast inhabiting his darkest desires.

The pureblood's senses were acutely attuned to the hunter laid out almost completely under him. His scent was like morning rain, sending tendrils of pleasure from Kaname's head all the way to his toes. Placing his hands on either side of Zero's head, Kaname climbed fully onto the bed and straddled the hunter, distancing their bodies by mere inches. With each breath one took, their chests brushed faintly. Kaname tried hard to hold his breath, but with Zero's neck so fucking close, he couldn't overcome the urge to inhale the younger's delicious scent. Predatory eyes locked onto the hunter seal on the left side if the ivory neck in front of him. Although it was disguised to resemble a rebellious tattoo, it was obvious that it wasn't when the black ink began to glow red. Without thinking, Kaname lowered his head to press his face into the crook of the hunter's neck and shoulder, taking a deep inhale, humming into the flesh beneath his lips. _Ooh, what a bad move that was…_

When the scent of Zero's blood entered the pureblood's nostrils, the lifeblood flowing through the younger vampire was no longer registering in Kaname's brain as the source of life for his beloved hunter. The only thing that was being cataloged was that his _prey_ wasn't struggling and that his lust, both sexual and for blood, needed satisfying. Sharp, intense shocks of electricity from the anti-vampire seal on Zero's neck reacted to the brunet's touch and jolted the pureblood, distracting him. Realizing that anti-vampire… well, _**anything**_ wasn't good; he pulled his face from the pulsing vein his lips has pressed against. Wanting to find a better place to feed from his prey and not be disturbed by troublesome hunter charms, Kaname lifted his right hand. Extending his claws, in one swift movement he swiped down the hunter's torso without marring the delicate flesh, only shredding the thin undershirt. With the wet garment disposed of, the pureblood was presented with nothing but skin from the waist up. His crimson eyes rapidly located all the vital veins and arteries for quick blood extracting. His fangs throbbed, as if begging to sink into the smooth flesh just on the other sides of his lips… but for some reason this felt totally wrong in a distant part of Kaname's mind, somewhere far away from the beast currently trying to take control and drain the body beneath him. With his eyes still concentrating on the veins pulsing under the enticing skin, muscle movement pulled the pureblood's attention up to his prey's face.

Zero had felt pressure on the "cursed" side of his neck. Frightened, he willed his body to move, to get as far away from the touch as possible. Something soft and wet brushed against his cheek as puffs of warmth caressed the hunter seal, sending electric pulses down his spine. _A v-vampire!_ Zero couldn't find his voice, nor would his body respond to his mental pleas. Only after an intense shock from the anti-vampire mark was he able to slightly move his muscles. The first ones to respond were the muscles in his neck. His eyes opened slowly, everything unrecognizable due to the fuzzy tunnel vision. A swish of air and the feeling of the shin-tight undershirt had disappeared. The only thing he could barely make out was a mass of some sort moving on top of him. The black, brown, red and cream blurry masses were all warping in a swirl of movement, making the hunter extremely dizzy and nauseous.

"_Hnn…_" Was the only audible sound Zero was able to make escape his extremely parched throat. The vibrations caused a burning sensation to tear at his throat and lungs. _Shit… The bloodlust is coming back with a vengeance…_

Kaname watched as Zero slowly opened his eyes and unfocused amethyst irises stared straight up, as if they were looking completely through him. Hearing the pained sound almost forced from the hunter's lips brought Kaname's conscience back to the forefront, sending the demon as well as the lust into a corner of his mind. He was not in full control yet, just allowed a moment of clear thinking.

"Z-Zero…?" Kaname brushed the hunter's cheek gently with his still-clawed hand, weary to only touch the younger teen with the knuckles of his finger. The bloodlust still clouded his vision and his erection was still standing proud, but he was filled with concern for the hunter; despite almost attacking him just moments before.

The hunter must have had access to his conscious mind. When he heard his name his eyes shot open, shocked and still slightly frightened. _I don't remember letting anyone other than Yuuki address me by my first name…_ The gentle caress across his cheekbone managed to jolt the hunter into a more alert state. _What the…_

"W-who a-…re… y-yo…u…?" Zero was embarrassed and pissed that his voice cracked the way it did. Although he couldn't help it, the throbbing of his freshly aroused fangs were only adding insult to injury. They must have awakened fully while he was unconscious… even if Zero only thought he had slept the entire day. His bloodlust was growing by the second. At this rate, Zero was going to fall to Level E in a matter of minutes. Then a sudden searing pain wracked through Zero's body, and the charm on his neck began to glow with an intensity of a thousand embers. Kaname jumped off the hunter when a tortured howl was torn from Zero's lips and echoed through the room. The silver-haired teen's back arched off the bed in an uncoordinated bucking motion, his bare chest heaving in an attempt to try and relieve the unbearable building pressure crushing his lungs.

The absolute wounded sound snapped Kaname back to full awareness by sending a twinge of guild and worry straight through his heart. The bloodlust vanished from his eyes, although his erection refused to go down completely. As if a light bulb was suddenly flicked on, Kaname realized that his love was being thrown into bloodlust with no mercy. He was losing Zero, and fast. Within moments Kaname was back on top of the thrashing hunter, trying to still his movement before he caused injury to himself. _Oh shit this is really not good… Has he already fallen too far to be saved…?_

Zero's body was pinned by not only the pureblood, but also by his powers. The brunet was almost bucked off the hunter the second he laid his body flush against the thrashing teen. The guttural growls of anger were pained, like a tormented soul in the pits of Hell, trapped and helpless. Zero's lavender irises were undoubtedly bright crimson, although his pupils were dilated to where only slivers of red were visible. _The eyes of the beast…_

Kaname was staring directly at Zero, trying to make eye contact. If he could just make direct eye contact for a few seconds, he could try to will Zero to relax. As if whatever god existed heard his desperate calls for help, the beast had chanced a glance at the motionless pureblood poised atop of him.

If an outside person was to witness this moment, it would look like Zero had just been petrified. Every muscle in his body tensed and his eyes were locked with the man's pinning him to the bed. It would seem that they were just… looking at each other…

But in reality, an all out mental war ensued. When Kaname's eyes pierced the beast's trying to take over Zero's body, with all the authority his pure blood gives him, he demanded the creature be still. When his command was obeyed he leaned down, his lips a hairs width from touching Zero's ear. Kaname was determined to help Zero, but he was not willing to die if the hunter was not aware of who he was drinking from._ Gomen, Zero. This will be the last time I speak coldly to you… Forgive me…_

"_Kiryuu, do you know who I am now?" _The pureblood lowered his voice, making it come out as a growl of authority and dominance. The teen nodded his head in a jerky movement. The command Kaname gave the beast was not only immobilizing Zero's body, but also pushing the Level E vampire back into hibernation. The pureblood inwardly smiled, but made sure his aura didn't reveal his emotions. He had to remain in control at all costs._ "I am here to try and help you,"_ Kaname felt Zero tense then relax. _"If I give you my blood, I expect you to not drain me. If I feel you have taken more than you deserve…" _Kaname's heart broke with his next words, _"I will not hesitate to kill you…"_

Zero was dumbstruck. When the beast inside him suddenly gave up control, he finally knew who it was that was with him. _Kuran Kaname. _He was prepared to be killed by the pureblood. He had accepted his fate a while ago, after the first time he had drank from the brunet. But since that time, his thoughts had become muddled and he was beginning to get confused about his feelings towards the pureblood. Zero no longer wanted to rip the bastard's throat out every time he caught Kuran looking at him. That hatred was replaced with curiosity and even shyness. And with the current situation the hunter had never expected the pureblood to go through all this trouble to _help_ _him_. It only managed to confuse the younger teen even more.

Zero was used to the death threats from all the leeches at the academy. Kuran was the one who made sure to remind the hunter of his status as a threat. However, Zero was unprepared for the heartache he received when Kaname had made it clear. _If I take more than what he believes I deserve, he will not hesitate to kill me…_ With all the overwhelming feeling, Zero was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. He understood, but he wanted to know that Kaname wasn't just going to help him then let him perish. That didn't make much sense, but Zero was an emotional wreck, nothing made sense and he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He was in an immense amount of pain and just wanted to sleep for months. He felt as if his body had run a marathon and his brain went skydiving.

With all the strength he could muster, Zero nodded and tried to speak, "P-…lea…se… [gasp] St-stop m…me w…wh-…en… _Hnn…_I've t-ta…ken… wh-…at I… de-…serve…" Tears were freely streaming from the hunter's face. Talking had never caused so much agony. If Kaname was going to let him suffer any longer, he was going to start begging for death…

Kaname's heart shattered at the hunter's words. This had been the night he was going to come out and bare his feelings to the younger vampire, not make heartless threats, no matter how empty they were in reality. He wanted to tell the hunter how much he loved and cherished him. Closing his eyes to barricade all outward emotion, he exposed his neck to Zero, "I will. Just drink, Zero…" Leaning his neck almost flush against the hunter's lips, he had hoped the younger vampire caught the use of his name in the gentle tone. But that was too much to ask for, wasn't it? Zero's mentality was on the verge of shattering. But when Kaname had literally stuck his neck out for him, he lost all reserve. _Soon all the pain will go away…_ With a choked sob, Zero's lips opened.

"_G-gom…en," _The whisper was hoarse, and sounded almost like a groan, but Kaname's sensitive hearing picked up the broken apology. Shocked, Kaname's eyes shot open. _W-why is he apologizing!? I'm the one being extremely cruel… _The pureblood's train of thought unexpectedly crashed and burned when the hunter roughly sank his fangs, both top and bottom, into his neck. Even though Zero was inexperienced, this was different. The poor hunter was desperate, sinking his overly aroused fangs deeper into the giving flesh. Zero moaned as the first spurts of pure blood shot u pone of his fangs from a vein and hit the roof of his mouth. The pressure from Zero's bite was far from gentle. Even though he was doing his utmost best to stay in control, Kaname couldn't stop from openly groaning. The pain was unexpected, yes, but the endorphins that were released almost immediately after the penetration turned the pain into intense pleasure. When Zero finally started taking mouthfuls of his blood, the brunet was taken aback when the younger teen wasn't drawing his blood at a break-neck speed.

Zero's fangs were still deeply embedded in Kaname's neck, but he would only withdraw them a few inches, let his mouth become filled with blood, swallow, then bite down again. Kaname was blown away at the sensation. A continuous penetration was usually preformed during mating, not feeding. And for Zero to start violently then slip into a slow, sensual withdrawal, Kaname was completely shell-shocked at the hunter's sudden self-control. What was even more surprising was that Zero had started to gain control over his body again. The hunter's arms had snaked their way up and around the purebloods neck, his hands gripping Kaname's still damp silk shirt. The movement caused Kaname's chest to lay flush against the bare torso beneath him. When Kaname felt their bodies connect, his sex-drive jumped into high gear. Growling, he ground his hips forward, his jean clad hips creating sweet friction against Zero's still wet boxers, earning a hum from the hunter. The vibration of Zero's purr sent pleasurable shock waves from his fangs and into his neck. _F-Fuck… Zero… I don't think I can hold back… much longer…_

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: *faints*** I am SO sorry! This is probably longer than the other chapters... but I left a major cliffie and I bet everyone can predict what might go down in the next chapter. HOWEVER! I will let you all in on a little secret... **_I doubt ANYONE can actually guess anything that might happen to our very emotionaly retarted buys._** But see, I only have a slight idea of what I want to happen in the next chapter... I had a rough draft started... but when I went to finally type what I had, I ended up sitting down at my kitchen table, and almost four hours later **_BAM!_** this is what my plot bunnies piled together... NOTHING LIKE MY ROUGH DRAFT... NOTHING AT ALL!!! Although, I think Kaname and Zero decided to write themselves... If anyone has any questions about my stories, please ask them in a review or PM. I would be happy to fill you in. SO! Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Needs Improvement?

**LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!! OBVIOUSLY KANAME AND ZERO ARE IN A VERY [INSERT WORD OF CHOICE] SITUATION. HOW WILL THE BOYS REACT WHEN ALL THE CONFUSION AND LIFE ALTERING CHANGES HAVE FINALLY CALMED?! WILL KANAME CONFESS? WHAT IS ZERO FEELING TOWARDS OUR DEAR PUREBLOOD!? **

_Stay tuned for more **Love Conquers All... Even Zero!**_

_Until next time my lovely readers and reviewers, _

_~RukiRomance_

* * *


	6. Violation

_**Love Conquers All... Even Zero!**_

**A/N: **Its here! The chapter you have been waiting for! To get straight to the point, I humbly apologize for the long ass wait. Excuse: none that is worth typing. However, I had been working on the next chapter for _**Keep Me Close**_ for a while. This chapter was a thorn in my side to put together. This story (sadly) has no set plot – meaning I make up shit as I go... I was actually dealing with a lot of little writer blocks in this chapter. I let the boys write themselves here and there so... ignore typos please. I will eventually re-read and fix things. Feel free to share ideas for this story as well as suggestions or intelligent knowledge. ^_^ You give me feedback, I give you what goes through my mind on paper!

**Chapter Warning(s): **language, sexual situations (the usual). **Rated M for a reason. Contains yaoi (boyXboy). Don't Like, Don't Read... blah, blah, blah... ENJOY!!**

****(this chapter contains molestation - which is just shy from non-con [rape] so here is your warning!)****

**Disclaimer: **Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight, I do not. The only thing I have rights to (although sometimes I wish I didn't) are my mischievous plot bunnies and the material they produce.

* * *

Chapter 6

_Zero's fangs were still deeply embedded in Kaname's neck, but he would only withdraw them a few inches, let his mouth become filled with blood, swallow, then bite down again. Kaname was blown away at the sensation. A continuous penetration was usually preformed during mating, not feeding. And for Zero to start violently then slip into a slow, sensual withdrawal, Kaname was completely shell-shocked at the hunter's sudden self-control. What was even more surprising was that Zero had started to gain control over his body again. The hunter's arms had snaked their way up and around the pureblood's neck, his hands gripping Kaname's still damp silk shirt. The movement caused Kaname's chest to lay flush against the bare torso beneath him. When Kaname felt their bodies connect, his sex-drive jumped into high gear. Growling, he ground his hips forward, his jean clad hips creating sweet friction against Zero's still wet boxers, earning a hum from the hunter. The vibration of Zero's purr sent pleasurable shock waves from his fangs and into Kaname's neck._ _**F-Fuck… Zero… I don't think I can hold back… much longer…**_

__ஐ__

The warmth of the lifeblood sliding down Zero's throat was like the sweetest nectar. The flesh giving way under his fangs was damp and left a salty taste on his lips. Heat spread through his veins, warming his chilled body. _More... I need... more..._

The sensations were novel. The want, the _need_, for Kaname's blood was so strong that Zero wanted to drown in the raw emotions that could be felt between them. An equal but strained effort of push and pull, a balance that was slowly teetering.

Zero's hand sifted through Kaname's hair. Lifting up, the hunter pressed his face deeper into the crook of the brunet's neck and pulled him down, swallowing another mouthful of blood. The movement had brought their bodies closer than before, full body contact had been obtained. A growing pressure in his lower abdomen had Zero panting, the feeling most intensively unfamiliar yet had him craving for anything that involved the pureblood... Zero couldn't pinpoint his feelings due to the haze blanketing his mind. All he wanted... was Kaname. The hunter inhaled the unique cinnamon-like scent of the pureblood before gulping down yet another mouthful of blood.

Kaname was trying hard to reign in his need for sexual release. He had never been so hard in all his life, and having the one person who was at the center of his thoughts day and night _under _him and _moaning_ was proving as a growing crack in his self-control. He pressed his hips down rather sharply, gasping when he felt a growing hardness meet his own.

"_Fuck..._" Kaname's hands gripped the sheets next to Zero's head as he thrust his hips forward again.

Zero couldn't control the guttural groan that was ripped from his throat. A shock-wave of pleasure wracked the hunter's body and had him throwing his head back, ripping his fangs free from Kaname's neck none too gently. Kaname almost choked on air and winced when Zero's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling his head back. With Kaname's neck finally released from the onslaught of Zero's canines, he looked down and was greeted with a beautiful sight.

Zero was panting, his chest heaving with every breath. His head was thrown back, revealing a slender neck with ivory skin pulled taunt. His mouth was slightly parted, his lips rouge with smeared blood. Zero's amethyst eyes were glazed over with lust. A tempting sight that made Kaname want to devour the teen beneath him. A thought that seemed just within reach. _Zero..._

Kaname couldn't hold back anymore. He lunged forward and began licking Zero's lips clean of blood, nipping and sucking on them every now and then, taking the air straight from the hunter's lungs. Slipping his tongue between Zero's lips, he was given unyielding access into the warm cavern. Kaname wasted no time in mapping out the hunter's mouth. The lack of response from Zero only made Kaname forage deeper into the moist depths of the younger teen's mouth, eager to get a reaction from the hunter.

Still incoherent, Zero could only take the pleasure he was given. A tingling sensation rippled under his skin where ever Kaname's fingers touched. His mouth felt as if it was too full. Swallowing was difficult, as was breathing. His mind was still muddled, and the large quantity of pure blood coursing through his veins wasn't helping his mind's state. The temperature of the room felt extremely high, and the weight of Kaname on top of him started to make him dizzy.

Reaching his limit, Kaname's hand slid down Zero's side, teasing the waistband of the hunter's damp boxers. The feather-like touches had Zero arching into the pureblood, inaudible moans reverberating from deep in his chest. Basic instinct was taking over and Kaname shed his partially wet clothes and removed Zero's last article of clothing in seconds. With noting in the way, Kaname took his place above the immobile hunter and lay completely flush against the younger teen. The full skin on skin contact had Zero moaning, sensitive nerve endings coming alive, making both teens highly aware of just how much their bodies were touching.

With the clothes out of the way, Kaname removed Zero's arms from around his neck and pinned them to the bed, his hands firmly gripping the hunter's wrists. Lips clashed with a force that would have been painful if they were aware of their surroundings. Kaname pressed down, his rigid member rubbing against Zero's growing erection. The friction created an indescribable pleasure. Kaname had never experienced anything like it. He could only increase the pace of his hips grinding against Zero's. Releasing the hunter's now bruised lips, he pressed his forehead to the younger teen's shoulder to catch his breath. Zero was gasping for much needed oxygen, his chest heaving with every intake of breath.

However, as if a light switch was flicked on, the hazy blanket over Zero's mind and senses disappeared. The initial shock of the situation he found himself in had quickly dissolved and was replaced with panic. He was pinned to his own bed, naked, with an equally naked, overly excited pureblood on top of him, urging him to full arousal. What Zero was most uncomfortable with was the position he was currently in. Being pinned immobile by the wrists was making him feel too vulnerable. His first instinct was to struggle to break free. Flexing his fingers was sort of difficult, they were almost completely numb from the constricting strength Kaname was exerting on his wrists.

Trying to keep from hyperventilating, Zero squeezed his eyes closed as he found his voice.

"K-Kuran... St-stop!"

Kaname jerked his head up upon hearing Zero's panicked voice. His hips stilling for a fraction of a second before he groaned, only to resume the rough, uncoordinated movement once again. The hunter tried to pull his wrists from the pureblood's bruising grip a second time, but to no avail. He then tried to pull himself up the bed and away from Kaname by using the weight applied to his wrists as leverage. A growl from above him froze Zero in his attempts.

"Don't fight me, Zero,"

Kaname forced the half-plea, half-command through clenched teeth. The tone that he had used made Zero stop and stare at the brunet's lowered head. _Not this... Please Kuran... Stop..._ Having his body react to such a touch, being forced to comply with whatever the pureblood had in mind. Zero was trying to fight the nausea building in his gut. His heart throbbed and his eyes stung with unshed tears. Kaname was going to do what he wanted, whether Zero complied or not. In a last attempt to break free from his pinned position, Zero bit his lip and took a shaky breath.

"P-please... D-don't..."

Ignoring the hunter's plea, Kaname decided to speed thing up a bit. Pushing Zero's hands up above his head, Kaname shifted them so he could grip both thin wrists with one hand. With one had free, the pureblood could now put it to good use. Before Zero had time to register what was happening, Kaname had gripped both of their erections and started stroking them simultaneously. On the first upstroke Kaname ran his thumb over both heads, eliciting a pleasant gasp from Zero. A rhythm was created in moments. It was just fast enough to have trouble timing a breath and when it should be taken.

Soon the pureblood's grip was smoothed and slick with their mixed fluids and he picked up the pace. Both teens groaned at the increased stimulation. Kaname could practically hear the last remains of his control shattering. Everything about this (whatever _this_ was) felt seemingly unreal. A moment like this happening under these circumstances was rare and very far in between (if it happened at all). Might as well take what you can get when the opportunity is fresh and too good to pass up. And Kaname was going to do just that.

Zero was on the verge of passing out. The speed at which Kaname was stroking, and the amount of pressure he applied, was almost too intense . Zero couldn't get a descent amount of oxygen into his lungs and his body was wound tight with the need for release. Amethyst eyes were having trouble focusing and his head felt like it was filled with helium. And with his wrists pinned and his erection firmly gripped, there was no way to stop the pureblood from getting them off, or at least to slow down.

On the brink of climaxing, Kaname tightened his grip and began thrusting into his palm. Grunting, Kaname swiped his thumb across the very tip of Zero's weeping cock, intending to reach heaven together. Not expecting a surge of pleasure rip through his being, Zero gasped, nearly choking on stale air as his body went rigid, his climax coming hard. Kaname doubled over Zero's heaving chest, placing a single gentle kiss just above the hunter's left nipple. Two streams of pearly white semen erupted from Kaname's palm, streaking his abdomen and Zero's chest. Kaname bit his lip to keep from biting down on the hunter's breast. Releasing their spent members and Zero's wrists, Kaname wiped the semen from his hand on the towel Zero was still laying on as he came down slowly from his blissful and most intense high. He no longer felt like he was going to explode. When the urge to bite passed, Kaname sat up, a sigh of admiration escaping his lips when his eyes traveled up Zero's body and saw his ivory skin obscenely spotted with their cum. Zero was panting, his head turned to the side and eyes staring half lidded at the wall. As Kaname's eyes continued their journey upward, a tightening in his gut had him feeling uneasy as realization of what he had actually done finally struck home. Kaname's mind went blank, taking in everything before it registered. Guilt and self-loathing was building in the pit of the pureblood's stomach.

It only got worse as his eyes were automatically drawn to the hunter's wrists still raised above his head. Dark purple and blue finger-like bruises wrapped around both of Zero's pale wrists. The bruising was already dark and there was no doubt what, or rather _who,_ was responsible for the markings. The overwhelming need to soothe those hand prints, _his_ hand prints, marring the hunter's skin had him leaning over and reaching up to gently brush his fingertips over the tender flesh.

After his climax, Zero could only stare at the wall. He wanted to forget everything that had happened. His body was beyond aching and his head felt empty, only echoing his heart's confusion. 'Why?' was a base to most of his questions._ 'Why' was I happy when I realized Kaname was the one with me? 'Why' did my heart hurt when he spoke coldly to me? 'Why' did I not stop him when he kissed me? 'Why' did Kaname suddenly lose control and force me? 'Why' was he so rough he nearly broke my wrists? Just... why?_ Tears seeped from the corners of his eyes, flowing over the bridge of his nose and down the other side, joining the other stream of tears. With his insomnia, Zero hasn't gotten a descent nights rest in months. Then with the OD incident; his body has gone through a hell of a lot in the last few hours. Having Kaname ravish his weakened body while his mind is vulnerable and his heart confused with foreign feelings, Zero was overwhelmed.

A looming shadow over his body had Zero snapping his eyes open and his head whipping back. He knew it was Kaname and panic welled in his chest. _Is he going to... again!?_ Already vulnerable and weak from overexertion and lack of sleep, Zero couldn't... He just couldn't... He hated being vulnerable but getting a first-hand experience of what Kaname is like when his fuse short circuits, he was honestly _scared._

Seeing that Kaname was reaching for his hands again, Zero wanted to get as far away from the pureblood as physically possible at the moment. He needed to regain some sense of security. And with Kaname looming over him, he felt too exposed and shell-shocked.

"N-NO! I can't..."

He pulled his arms down quickly and turned his body away from the pureblood, bringing his abused wrists close to his chest, curling inward to protect them. Silver hair fell over the hunter's face. His body trembled slightly, unsure of what Kaname might do to him. The trauma to his body and psyche was now his major, if only, weakness. His mental state was put through a paper shredder and his emotions were too jumbled to be of any help, in fact they were making things wore. He just wanted to be left alone. Attempting to apologize and explain, words fell from Zero's lips in quiet sobs.

"Please... I can't... not... not again... please..."

Kaname pulled his hand back but refused to move from between Zero's legs. He wanted to be close to the hunter, but his fear of losing Zero made heart ached. The broken teen before him was no longer the Kiryuu Zero he was eager to seduce. _No... this is not what I... _He stopped.

'This is not what I wanted'.

Zero's panicked voice rang through his thoughts.

"_**K-Kuran... St-stop!"**_

Zero had said stop, and he didn't listen.

"_**P-please... D-don't..."**_

Kaname groaned and turned, sitting on the edged of the bed, his head in his hands. This wasn't what _Zero_ wanted!

_What the hell have I done?_ Kaname looked at the trembling body curled in on itself over his shoulder. _Zero thought I was going to... force him again..._ This was unforgivable, a disgrace. Zero was... _terrified of him._ Burgundy eyes burned with unshed tears of guilt and remorse. Kaname was disgusted with himself. He wanted Zero to be his so badly to the point that he lost control and molested him. Fuck, he almost _raped_ him! That horribly simple fact was like a slap to the face. He had to leave. As much as he wanted to stay, Kaname needed to give Zero his space...

Turning his head, he confirmed that Zero wanted nothing to do with him right now. His body was no longer trembling, but his back was to the pureblood and his body was still curled in. Standing up, Kaname donned his damp clothes, ignoring the icy sting against his heated skin. Zero still hadn't moved, ignoring Kaname's movements. His naked back was flawless, the contrast of the dark room and the soft colors of dawn breaking through the curtains made Zero's skin glow.

Kaname felt dirty, and he supposed Zero did too. Aside from the fact that they hadn't cleaned the evidence of their climax from their bodies, Kaname felt dirty for other reasons. He touched Zero in a way he wanted him to enjoy, not endure. He forced himself on the one he loved and ended up hurting him. His actions were invasive and frightened his most precious person. Kaname had never imagined that his plan to confess to the hunter would end up like this. So many things went wrong... Kaname grit his teeth, his irritation towards himself was spiking his bloodlust. He needed to leave, now.

Approaching the door, a twinge in his heart stopped him from turning the handle. _I can't leave on these terms. I didn't mean to frighten, hurt, or force myself on Zero..._ Kaname made his was back to the bed, noticing how Zero visibly stiffened when his shadow rose onto the wall in front of him. Picking up the folded quilt from the foot of the bed, Kaname draped it over the hunter's naked body. Placing a hand gently on Zero's shoulder, Kaname overlooked the tense muscles under his palm and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I'm so sorry... I will not ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I crossed a line I never wished to approach, at least not like this. You don't know how strong my feelings for you are,"

Kaname noticed Zero's sharp intake of breath but continued.

"This... This wasn't supposed to happen. I never meant to hurt you, Zero. I... I love you. I'll leave, but I need to know that you won't... try anything once I'm gone,"

Kaname removed his hand and walked back to the door. The knob was half-turned...

"... I won't..."

His hand froze.

It was quiet, barely a whisper, but Kaname had heard it none the less. The pressure in his chest lifted just a bit, but it was enough to sigh a breath of relief. He nodded.

"Hm. Then I will take my leave. You should shower; it may help you feel better."

Before the door had fully closed he made sure to apologize sincerely one last time. After that, Kaname quickly exited the Sun Dorms, slowing down when he neared the Moon Dorm's iron gates. _What now, I wonder?_ The day guard had opened the gates for the pureblood. Lost in thought, Kaname hadn't noticed until he was already at the large maple doors of the Dorm.

_It was a mistake, and I am to blame..._

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Kami! I am **_so_** blaming this story for my 'violent' mood swings! Having to get into character to actually make everything seem emotionally intact was really putting a notch in my sanity. I am happy though. This was my first **real** attempt at doing a more 'mature' scene. This would be considered Lime, right? No penetration! There will definitely be a lemon in later chapters. Hmmm... I read the first few chapters over again and I feel that my writing style has changed during the progression of this story several times... oh well, as long as its gotten better that's all that matters. FEEDBACK PLEASE!!

**SO! KANAME F*CKED UP, LOST CONTROL, AND VIOLATED OUR ZERO (who is way OOC). NOW THAT THE DAMAGE IS DONE, HOW WILL OUR BOYS HANDLE THE AFTER SHOCK!?**

_"If I am what I have, and if I lose what I have, who then am I?"_**  
- **German Psychologist Erich Fromm

- - εїз - -

RukiRomance


	7. Too Many Emotions

_**Love Conquers All... Even Zero!**_

**A/N:** Chapter 7 already! Wow. I still don't have an actual plot for this story. Guess we will just have to see where this goes, ne? So... last chapter ended kind of abruptly and was very _bleh_ (in my opinion). I apologize for rushing it. I hope this chapter will make up for the immense delay in updates (albeit my procrastination and posting of new stories)... And I have noticed that this is terribly written in the earlier chapters... maybe I'll revise the entire thing and fix it up (or maybe not)... **THANK YOU, REVIEWERS! **I read your reviews over and over again for inspiration and encouragement! I dedicate this chapter to **_ALL_** my readers and reviewers as well as the many people who have added this to their favorites and alerts! Without you all there would be no reason for me to upload all my hard work! R&R and Enjoy!

**Warning(s):** I don't think there is anything graphic in this chapter, other than the usual language and sexual situations mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight, I do not. I will only claim rights to this sinfully lust-filled material my plot bunnies spew out! -insert evil hysterical laughter-

* * *

Chapter 7

_**What now, I wonder?**_ _The day guard had opened the gates for the pureblood. Lost in thought, Kaname hadn't noticed until he was already at the large maple doors of the Dorm._

_**It was a mistake, and I am to blame...**_

-X-

In the Moon Dorm, Shiki had fallen asleep on the couch, his head comfortably placed upon Takuma's thigh. The male model had decided to wait up with Takuma for the return of Kaname, but had inevitably been taken over by fatigue.

The blonde unconsciously ran a hand through the brunet's hair, the silk strands flowing between his fingers as his eyes scanned the pages of a manga. When he was just about to turn the page he sensed Kaname nearby. Takuma peered over his manga just as the front doors of the dorm opened. Kaname had been gone for a few hours and the blond was curious, albeit a little antsy. _Had they been successful in spewing their love for -?_ His thought couldn't be finished, something about the pureblood's aura just felt... off.

He confirmed that what he was thinking before definitely did not happen. Kaname had walked in with his head down and went straight up the stairs and into his room. No 'I'm back' or even a 'Good night'. That in itself was unusual for the pureblood. Something had happened, and it didn't look like it went too well.

Placing his manga on the coffee table, Takuma gently removed his thigh from beneath Shiki's head. As he placed a quilt over the sleeping model, the sound of shattering glass had his head snapping in the direction of the pureblood's room. Concerned, Takuma debated on checking in on Kaname, which didn't require too much thought.

His mind went blank as he caught the scent of Kaname's blood. Panic seized Takuma's heart and he was standing in front of Kaname's door in seconds. He was immediately joined with Aidou and Ruka. All three exchanged glances of worry, concern, and confusion. Takuma thought fast. The uproar that was soon to happen needed to be stopped before it started. Turning to Ruka, he quickly spoke.

"Give everyone extra blood tablets and keep them in their rooms. No one is to leave," He glanced at Aidou, the smaller blonde's aqua eyes were staring intensely on the pureblood's door. "Take Aidou with you and ask Kain to help. I'll see to Kaname." Although a little reluctant at first, Ruka nodded and grabbed Aidou by the elbow, ignoring his struggles as she led him away to get Kain to help with the lock-down.

When the two were out of sight, Takuma quickly slipped into Kaname's room and closed the door behind him. When his eyes landed on Kaname, he froze.

-**X**-

"Ohayō Cross-san!" A chipper Yuuki bounded down the stairs of the retired hunter's on-campus home. The scarf-clad blond smiled at his adopted daughter as she seated herself next to him at the dining table.

"Oh, Yuuki! Will you ever call me Papa?" Kaien's face had gone from smiling to animated, a waterfall of tears streaming down his face. Not paying much attention to Kaien's blabber, Yuuki noticed the vacant seat on the other side of the table and stood quickly.

"Ah! Where is Zero! He usually comes over for breakfast," Turning on her heels she hurriedly put on her black slip-on shoes and saluted her guardian. "Sorry, Cross-san. I'll go get him now!" The brunette girl bounded from the kitchen leaving a blubbering headmaster in her wake.

"I wanna be called Papa!" Cross cried, wiping the tears from his eyes and calming to his more serious self once again, an aged look fluttering in his eye.

As soon as he heard the front door close, indicating the energetic girl had left, he sighed and sipped his tea. _And to think, Yuuki was in bed with a fever all day yesterday,_ a smile spread across the blond man's face at the thought. What would he do without his two 'children'?

-x-

The morning sun was just starting to stream through the curtains in the hunter's room. Zero starred at the wall for what seemed like hours. His head hurt and his body felt numb. Kaname had left him on the bed, naked (after forcing an orgasm from his weakened body, mind you) _then_ apologized. Zero ran a hand through his damp, silver hair. He couldn't sort out his feelings, let alone begin to think straight.

After all that had transpired, Kaname said he loved him.

Remembering the remorseful tone the pureblood used made his heart throb.

"Fuck my life... I don't want to think anymore..." he groaned. Sitting up, Zero avoided looking down at his chest. He was covered in his own release, hard (or rather sticky) evidence that what happened between him and the pureblood was in fact, real.

Standing up on shaky legs, Zero tossed the used towels on his bed into the hamper next to his dresser. His knees felt weak, as if they would give way any moment. Luckily the hunter reached the bathroom sink before he could risk falling to the unforgiving ground. Turning away from the sink, he twisted the knobs in the shower, and steam slowly started to fill the glass stall.

Stepping in, Zero let the scorching spray hit his chest, not caring that his pale skin had already started to glow an aggressive red. Wincing as his sensitive skin heated, he turned his back to the cascading water. Letting the burning water numb his body, Zero's mind was left to wander.

How was he supposed to face the bastard? It wasn't like he could look at him and _not_ want to rip out his throat, 'cause he sure as hell wanted to. Zero couldn't help but chuckle pitifully. "Yeah, like I could really do that. His prissy noble gang would foam at the mouth-" A sickly shiver ran up his spine, the vestiges of his drug hazed nightmare flashing through his unguarded mind. A tightening in his gut had Zero bent double and dry heaving. With the thunder of the shower and his ragged coughs, Zero couldn't hear the rapid knocks upon his bedroom door.

-x-

Yuuki stood in the hall outside Zero's door, her foot tapping. Her closed fist met the door several more times and waited for the silverette to answer. "Zero! You better be up and ready! Class starts in twenty-five minutes!" Yuuki pressed her ear up against the door, expecting to hear the hunter groan and curse. But what she didn't expect, was to hear Zero coughing.

Worried for the health of the silver haired teen, she cautiously opened the door. When she walked into the hunter's room, she could see the bathroom door was open half way as the sound of the shower running filled the room. A little hesitant, Yuuki inched closer.

-x-

With a trembling hand placed against his throat, Zero's coughs slowly come to a stop. He was a little surprised when he found himself on the ground of the shower, his coughing fit so powerful that it brought him to his knees. As the cascading water continued to strike the hunter's hunched form, red welt-like markings were noticeable on his pale back and shoulders from the force of the spray.

"Shit," Zero grunted as he placed a hand on one of his knees and made to stand. Letting the scorching water scald his skin, Zero lathered up a cloth and began to scrub at his chest. His motions were almost mechanical as he recalled the reason he viciously scrubbed his chest and abdomen. He even refused to let his eyes wander down his own body. Just the thought of his own hand venturing past his waist made him uneasy. The way that Kuran had manhandled him left an emptiness in his chest. An emptiness that craved to be filled.

Zero continued his fervent scrubbing. He didn't know whether to be pissed or upset. He wanted to be pissed, and he had a damn good reason to be too; he was almost _raped_ for Kami's sake! There was no way that the pureblood could have known that Zero had developed feelings for him, right?

Zero had hidden his feelings at all costs, so much so that even Yuuki was oblivious. But some how, Ichijou had pretty much mocked him when he asked about the pureblood's absence. And that's what confused the hunter. _If_ Kuran had found out his feelings via Ichijou, was he just being cruel and toying with him? Zero couldn't help but physically recoil at that morbid thought.

A sharp knock startled Zero, his thoughtless reaction was opening the stall door and sticking his head out.

"Y-Yuuki!" Zero's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What the hell are you doing in-?" He was cut of by the flustered girl before he could finish.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! I waited but you didn't answer, then I heard you coughing and I got worried so I-" She stopped her rant to shield her eyes, trying to give Zero a smidge of privacy.

Sighing, Zero reluctantly turned off the shower, his body tingling and a bit sore from the intense temperature. Reaching out, he retrieved a fresh towel and wrapped it around himself. As he stepped out of the shower he gave a small smile at Yuuki innocently covering her eyes with both hands. As he walked past her, he ruffled her hair.

"I'm covered, Yuuki. Now what do you want?" Zero tried to keep the edge he normally had in his voice, but he just didn't have the energy to bicker.

"Wha-! Hey! I just wanted to make sure you were ready for class," Yuuki had removed her hands from her face and instead had turned to flattening her frizzled hair Zero had mussed up. When she turned to scold the silverette, her mocha eyes landed on Zero's back. Taking in the reddened skin, Yuuki couldn't help the nagging worry in her heart.

Zero suddenly whirled around, jolting Yuuki from the sudden movement. An embarrassed blush tinged her cheeks as she was now face-to-chest with Zero, no doubt that she was caught staring. Yuuki's instinct was to look away, but to where, she didn't quite know. Luckily, Zero's voice had her head tilting up.

"I'm not going to class today, Yuuki. I haven't been feeling well," As soon as Zero stopped talking, he turned towards his dresser, rummaging through the drawers for something comfortable to wear.

The brunette's brow furrowed in concern, "Oh, I hope you haven't caught what I had..." Yuuki placed a hand on her chin, as if thinking. "Wait! Can vampires even get sick! I thought Cross-san said something like-" As Yuuki continued to prattle, her high pitched voice was grating on Zero's already fried nerves. All he wanted to do was push Yuuki out the door and go back to bed for some much needed, and deserved, sleep. However, it didn't take long for Yuuki's excited babble to penetrate his thought process.

"- maybe you should ask Kaname-senpai about-"

"NO!"

The hairs at Zero's nape stood on end at the mention of the pureblood's name. He hadn't meant to yell at the brunette, his mouth just moved on it's own. Yuuki had recoiled at Zero's intense reaction. She had never been at the receiving end of Zero's anger before. Sure they had their little tiffs here and there, but never had Zero fully lashed out at her. What frightened her most was that she thought the hunter sounded more scared than angry. With Zero's back to her, Yuuki could see the tense muscles in the silverette's shoulders. Reaching out tentatively, Yuuki attempted to comfort him.

"Z-Zero... I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Before her hand had a chance to make contact, Zero recoiled from her touch. All the while, he refused to face the worried brunette.

"Don't, Yuuki. Just... don't." Zero knew he was being cruel, but if she touched him now, it would literally break him. The hurt reflected in Yuuki's eyes went unseen as she snapped her hand back quickly. She brought her hand to her chest, coddling it as if it was struck. Zero didn't need to look to know that his words hurt her. He knew Yuuki well enough to know that she would take what he said to heart.

"O-okay, then. I'll let Cross-san know," the defeated tone of her voice didn't go unnoticed. It hurt Zero to know that he was the one causing her worry and distress. He should want to apologize; to turn around and tell her not to worry, that he would be ok after some rest. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was too emotionally screwed up at the moment to even console Yuuki, whom he considered like a younger sister.

If Zero wasn't feeling well, Yuuki could only think of one thing that was making him so distant and self-loathsome. The hurt that she felt before was no longer as painful. Gathering up some courage, Yuuki took a hesitant step towards Zero.

"Zero, if you need blood-" Yuuki hoped that her offer would make Zero at least a little more like his usual self. She waited for the hunter to turn and scold her, but it never came.

"I don't." Zero's short answer was sharp; void of any emotion. The hunter's clipped tone was due to the fact that he remembered feeding from Kuran. Not only did it fill his heart, it also left him feeling more empty. Everything that happened with the pureblood only made him seem more vulnerable.

Afraid of making things any worse, Yuuki decided to take her leave. Putting on a false smile, the brunette made her way toward the door, a little less bounce in her step.

"Very well. I'll be on my way," turning one lat time, she was still met with Zero's back. Giving a slight unnoticed wave, she bid her farewell, "Feel better, Zero." Her face fell as soon as she closed the door.

With that, Yuuki was gone.

Sighing heavily, Zero sat threw himself down onto his bed, his towel loosely hanging around his hips. With all the meddlesome thoughts tumbling around in his head, there was one thing they all seemed to lean towards.

"This is all Kuran's fault," The soft whisper slipped past Zero's lips, only resulting in his chest tightening at the accusation. _But I wouldn't have wanted it any other way..._

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Here is chapter seven! Please let me know what you think! I worked on this for three days straight and had to deal with writer's block around every corner! I really didn't want to, but I had no choice but to incorporate Yuuki to make the flow seem a little less rushed... Now I have nothing against Yuuki, but I just don't like writing her (especially in a KanaZero fic!). And I know this chapter has several cliff hangers -sweat drop- I KNOW! But here is the upside – I already started chapter eight! So get to reviewing people! My encouragement meter is almost empty after writing this chapter!

**IS THERE SOMETHING GOING ON WITH TAKUMA AND SHIKI? OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO KANAME? WILL ZERO EVER BE ABLE TO SORT OUT HIS FEELINGS? WHAT ARE _YOUR_ THEORIES ON THE SITUATIONS?**

For those of you who enjoy reading my stories, be sure to check my profile. I update it after every new post. Just scroll down to the bottom to the Update Log.

Ja!

-RukiRomance-


End file.
